The Protector
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna! This is a new story about Kumitso Ariane. She's a fourteen year old girl who's very shy and polite. She's send on a mission to Raimon Junior High to protect the Inazuma Japan members. Will she succeed? I don't own Inazuma Eleven! xoxo
1. Chapter 1

_**~ Chapter One: The important task ~**_

_Normal P.O.V._

''Oto-sama, what's going on? Why am I here?'' A pretty, fourteen year old girl asked her father.

She had waist-length red hair and big, brown eyes. She wore here small, pink ribbon on top of her head, just like she always did.

''My dearest daughter, Ariane. I have an important message for you.'' The father of the girl, with the name Ariane, replied.

''Nane, Oto-sama?'' The girl asked.

She was in a big, throne room, with her father on the throne. She kneeled in front of him.

''Kimutso Ariane, princess of Daleville, first-class sword mistress and my dearest daughter. I've given you the important task to protect a big group of teenagers.'' He spoke.

''Teenagers?'' Ariane asked surprised.

Her father, King Kimutso Matoku, nodded.

''Yes. my dearest. It's not just an ordinary task.'' He said.

''Why, Oto-sama?'' Ariane asked him.

''They've been threatened with death.'' He explained.

Her eyes widened.

''But why?'' She asked her father.

''In Inazuma Town, the village you will be send to, football is an important thing. The teenagers are from a soccer club called Inazuma Japan. They're in great danger.'' Ariane's father explained.

''And why do I have to protect them, Oto-sama? My brother is way more skilled than I am.'' Ariane said to her father.

Her father suddenly had a sad glare in his eyes.

''Your brother didn't return from his mission. My troops have found him dead in the mountain area in our country. He died during a battle.'' He said with a sad undertone.

Ariane putted her hands in front of her mouth.

''It can't be!'' She shouted. ''Not my dear brother!''

Her father looked pitiful at her.

''I'm sorry, my dear.'' He said.

Ariane felt tears running down her cheeks.

''Who killed him?'' She asked determined.

''Casgar's troops. We suspect that he's also the one who send that threatening letters to the soccer club.'' Ariane's father explained to his daughter.

Ariane gritted her teeth.

''I'll accept this task with full honor and promise that I won't fail.'' She said, while she made a deep bow against her father.

Her father smiled.

''Rise, my dear daughter.'' He said.

Ariane stood up.

''May the odds be with you.'' He said, while he made praying movement.

Ariane closed her eyes, clasped her hands together and said the final words.

''Arigato, dear king.'' She said, while she made another bow.

''Now, go and finish where your brother stopped.'' Ariane's father said.

Ariane nodded.

''I will.'' She said.

She made one, last bow and left the throne room.

''I will take revenge on this. Casgar's troop will regret this murder! I'll get them!'' She growled.

Then, she walked to her room, packed her most important belongings and left the castle.

-Time skip. Monday morning. Raimon Junior High-

''Ohayo, minna!'' Endou said cheerful to his friends, when he entered the school yard.

''Ohayo, Endou-kun!'' Aki replied to him.

Endou joined his friends.

''Minna, anyone some important news?'' He asked curious.

''I heard there's going to be a new girl on this school from today on.'' Haruna said.

''I wonder what she'll look like.'' Fuyuka said.

The boys sighted.

''Maybe she's hot.'' Fudou said grinning.

''Fudou, you big pervert!'' The group shouted.

''Oi, I was just joking!'' He said.

Everybody, except him, sweatdropped.

''Look, I think that's her.'' Kidou said, while he pointed at a girl with long, red hair that entered the school yard.

She looked shy around her, and stroke her new uniform.

''KAWAII!'' All the boys shouted.

All the girls face palmed.

''Oh god, that will be another fight about who will get her.'' Fuyuka sighted.

She glared at her boyfriend, Endou.

''Endou, remember. You already have a girlfriend.'' Fuyuka said with a threatening undertone.

Endou grinned sheepishly.

''Ehehehe… I know, Fuyuka.'' He said.

Fuyuka smiled.

''Good!'' She replied.

Aki glared at her boyfriend, Ichinose.

''And what about you?'' She asked him.

Ichinose laughed a bit uncomfortable.

''I only love you, you know that, right?'' He said quick.

Aki blushed.

''Awwhh… that's so sweet!'' He said.

Haruna sighted.

''Goenji, I don't like it when you stare at other girls! It makes me jealous!'' She said.

Goenji turned around and looked at his girlfriend.

''Gomen, Haruna. I only like you.'' He said.

Haruna blushed and hugged him.

''Yay!'' She said.

The other boys kept glaring. Ariane was looking around very uncomfortable. _Why is everybody staring at me?_ She sighted.

''Ohayo!'' She suddenly heard a voice beside her.

''O-Ohayo.'' She replied shy to the boy, who said it.

She examined the boy. He had half long, red hair and a bit of a pale skin. His teal eyes were staring friendly at her.

''A-Ano, who are you?'' She asked a bit scared.

The boy smiled.

''Don't be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you.'' He said with a smile.

Ariane relaxed.

''I'm Kiyama Hiroto.'' The boy said.

Ariane smiled at him.

''H-Hi. I'm Kimutso Ariane.'' She said.

She made a small bow towards him. Hiroto smiled.

''Are you new?'' Hiroto asked her.

''H-Hai.'' Ariane replied with a shy blush on her cheeks.

''Where are you from?'' Hiroto asked her.

''Daleville.'' Ariane replied.

''Daleville?'' Hiroto asked full of disbelieve. ''That's on the other side of the country.''

Ariane nodded.

''It was a big step for me.'' She said.

Hiroto smiled.

''Well, if you need a friend. I'm here.'' He said, while he smiled anime-style.

Ariane felt a warm sensation going through her stomach. She liked this guy.

''Geez… Hiroto's timing is perfect. As always.'' Midorikawa said jealous, while he stood with the others.

''Why did he had to be late right on this day?'' Kidou asked pouting.

Kabeyama grinned.

''Well, I think they're cute together.'' He said.

''Shut up, Kabeyama.'' Fudou said.

Kabeyama immediately turned quiet.

''Go-Gomenasai!'' He said stammered.

''Fudou, be nice!'' Haruna shouted.

''Hmpf, I can do what I want.'' He said.

Haruna rolled with her eyes.

''Hey, they're coming towards here!'' Kogure shouted.

Hiroto walked towards the soccer group with Ariane shy behind him.

''Minna, this is the new student of our school: Kimutso Ariane.'' He said.

''O-Ohayo.'' Ariane said shy to the group.

''Ohayo!'' All the boys replied lovely to her.

The girls groaned towards the boys by their stupid action.

''Don't mind the boys, Kimutso-san. They just think you're hot.'' Haruna said grinning.

Ariane turned red.

''Na-Nane yo!'' She shouted, while she looked scared through her eyes.

''Don't worry. We'll protect you.'' Fuyuka said with a smile.

''This is the soccer team of Raimon Junior High: Inazuma Japan.'' Aki introduced them.

''And we are the managers.'' Haruna said proud, while she pointed at herself and her two best friends.

''Nice to meet you all.'' Ariane said, while she made a deep bow.

''Hey, you don't have to be so formal.'' Ichinose said laughing.

''Gomen, gomen. That's just the way I are.'' Ariane said with a shy blush.

''It's okay. Well, let's go to class already.'' Hiroto said.

''H-Hai.'' Ariane said, as she followed him.

''Wow, she sure is already attached to Hiroto.'' Midorikawa said.

''Jealous, Midorikawa?'' Aki asked grinning.

''Na-Nane yo!'' He replied.

Aki started laughing. Meanwhile, Hiroto asked the teacher for permission to who Ariane the school under class. The teacher nodded and smiled.

''All right, let's go!'' Hiroto said to Ariane.

''H-Hai!'' She replied, as she followed him.

_Ariane's P.O.V._

I felt really shy when I walked behind Hiroto. I always act shy towards people. Expect for my brother and my father. _My brother…_ I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

''Ano, daijoubu?'' Hiroto asked me.

I nodded and faked a smile.

''Hai, gomenasai. I just… thought about something.'' I said.

''Something unpleasant?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''You can tell me if you want to.'' Hiroto said with a smile.

I smiled at him.

''Nandemo nai.'' I replied, while I wiped away the tears that escaped my eyes.

Hiroto looked worried at me.

''You're really sure?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''Hai. Continue the tour, please.'' I said, while I made a small bow.

Hiroto smiled.

''You're so polite.'' He said.

I blushed.

''Well, my father taught me to always be polite to everybody, even if you don't like them.'' I explained.

''So you don't like me?'' Hiroto asked teasingly.

''Go-Gomen! I didn't meant it that way!'' I said, while I bowed.

Hiroto laughed.

''Easy. It was just a joke.'' He said.

I smiled.

''Well, let's continue the tour.'' He said.

He started to walk again, while he told me things about the school. _He's sure special._

''Something wrong?'' Hiroto asked me, when I kept staring at him.

''Gomen! That was rude from me.'' I said to him.

He smiled.

''No, it's okay. I like you.'' He said.

''Hontōdesuka?'' I asked him.

He smiled.

''Yeah. And I just met you half an hour ago.'' He said laughing.

I smiled too. Then suddenly, we heard a scream.

''Nane?'' I asked scared.

''It came from our class!'' Hiroto said.

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me back to our class. There, I saw a man, covered in black, with a knife on Haruna's neck.

''Not. One. Move.'' He said to us.

I saw Kidou and Goenji's face turning very pale. Haruna was silent, but tears ran down her cheeks.

''Let her go!'' I shouted.

''And who are you?'' The man asked me.

''None of your business.'' I said, while I took a step forward.

''Stop right there, or this girl will get a nice cut in her neck.'' The man said grinning.

I panicked. _What do I have to do? It's my job to protect them._

''What do you want?'' I asked him.

''The entire destruction of Inazuma Japan.'' The main said with an evil smile.

All members of Inazuma Japan looked shocked.

''Do YOU want that, or your boss?'' I asked him grinning.

''You little brat…'' The man mumbled.

He took the knife of Haruna's neck and pushed her on the ground. Haruna quickly crawled away. The man ran towards me, with his knife ready to strike me. I quickly jumped up and made a summersault over him.

''Too slow.'' I said with a smile.

I ran towards my bag and grabbed my sword out of it.

''Oh my gosh, you have a sword in your bag?'' Aki asked shocked.

I smiled at her.

''Gomen for not telling you.'' I said apologizing.

I quickly dodged an attack from the man.

''You'll be dead meat.'' The man shouted.

''Matte!'' I shouted.

The man stopped.

''I have a suggestion. If you'll take me with you, will you leave the other people here alone?'' I asked him.

I lowered my sword. The man looked shocked for a couple of seconds. Then he nodded silently. I let myself got wrapped tight by my wrists and they took my sword.

''Kimutso-san!'' Everybody shouted.

''Don't worry. Daijōbudayo.'' I said to them with a smile.

They all looked very worried. I was getting dragged away. I pretended not to be scared, but from the inside, I was petrified. But I was glad that the other were save now. I was lifted up by the man and he putted a cloth with a narcotic liquid in front of my mouth. I tried not to breath, but I was running out of air. I gasped for air and immediately felt sleepy.

''Sweet dreams.'' The man mumbled.

Then, everything turned black.

_**~ End of Chapter One ~**_

(Sorry that it's such a short chapter. It's a sort of preview on the story. Tell me if you guys like it. If you do, I'll continue. If you don't, I'll erase it. Minna, please review! Your opinion is so important. Arigato! xoxo)


	2. Chapter 2

_**~ Chapter Two: Escape ~**_

_Ariane's P.O.V._

''Where am I?'' I asked dizzy, when I opened my eyes.

I sat on a chair in an unknown room. I felt that my wrists were held together by a tight rope, which was wrapped around the chair. I panicked. Then, suddenly, I heard someone turning a key in a lock. The door went open and a man with long, white hair and red eyes stepped inside.

''Hello, dear.'' He said.

''I'm not your dear.'' I replied angrily.

The man looked down at me.

''I'm not your enemy.'' He said with a smile.

''Then, what are you?'' I asked him irritated.

''Your future husband.'' He replied with a grin.

''N-Nane?'' I asked shocked.

I growled.

''In your dreams!'' I said.

The man brought his face close to mine.

''Believe it or not, but it's going to happen.'' He said.

He grinned and showed me a picture of Inazuma Japan.

''You wanted them to be save, right?'' He said.

I nodded.

''Hai…'' I said.

''Become my bride and I'll never hurt them again.'' He said.

I looked at him.

''You're Casgar!'' I shouted.

He grinned.

''Nice to meet you, Kimutso Ariane.'' He said.

''You killed my brother!'' I shouted.

I tried to free myself from the chair. Casgar shrugged his shoulders.

''It was an accident.'' He said.

I started to cry.

''You sick bastard! I'm gonna kill you!'' I shouted.

''Don't be so rude, my dear one.'' He said, while he wiped a hair out of my face.

''Let me go.'' I shouted, while I turned my head away from him.

''Soon, you and I will be husband and wife. I'm really curious to see what you will look like in a bridal dress.'' He said with a smile.

''That's never gonna happen.'' I shouted.

''Oh no?'' He said, while he brought his face close to mine. ''Watch me.''

I looked scared.

''Servant girl, dress her up.'' He said with a grin.

A girl in a maid costume walked inside the room, made a deep bow in front of Casgar and slowly freed my from my chair.

''I'll see you in a few hours.'' He said.

I growled. Then, the door closed.

_Normal P.O.V._

''Where could she be?'' Aki asked.

''We have to save her!'' Haruna replied.

''Why the hell did she had a sword in her bag?'' Ichinose asked shocked.

Then, the Inazuma Japan members saw someone approaching.

''Could it be…'' Fuyuka asked shocked.

''ARIANE!'' All the members shouted.

Ariane smiled weak. She was covered in blood. She had a deep cut on her forehead and in her neck. Her hands and arms had wounds and her clothes were dirty and a bit damaged.

''What happened to you?'' Endou shouted.

''I… I…'' Ariane stammered.

Then, she fainted.

_Ariane's P.O.V._

When I woke up, I saw that I lied in a bed. Behind me, there sat someone with a familiar face.

''Hiroto-san.'' I said with a smile.

''Ariane-san, thank god you're awake. How are you feeling?'' He asked her.

''I… don't know.'' I replied.

I examined myself. I was covered in bandages.

''Were my injuries THAT serious?'' I asked shocked.

Hiroto nodded seriously.

''How did you get them?'' He asked me.

''Well, you saw me getting abducted. I was thrown in a room and locked in. Then, a man stepped inside and claimed to be my future husband. He wanted to marry me and of course, I refused. Then, he threatened that he would hurt you if I refused. But then, he left me alone with his maid. I knocked her down and escaped the room. There, some guardians chased me and I had to fight to make it through the exit. From there on, I tried to figure out where I was and how I could come back. So, here I am.'' I said.

Hiroto looked shocked at me.

''Unbelievable…'' He said.

''It is, right?'' I said.

I looked angry.

''He's going to pay for what he did!'' I said.

''Who do you mean?'' Hiroto asked me.

''The man who did this all. He's called Casgar and he's a disgusting creature.'' I said.

Hiroto examined me.

''You knew him before…'' He concluded.

I looked shocked.

''Well… ehmm…'' I stammered, while I turned my glare away from Hiroto.

''You can tell me, Ariane-san.'' He said with a cute smile.

I felt that warm feeling in my stomach again. I sighted.

''He killed my brother…'' I said sadly.

Hiroto looked shocked.

''You must be kidding me!'' He said.

I shook my head.

''I'm certainly not.'' I said.

Hiroto looked devastated.

''I feel so sorry for you…'' He said.

I smiled.

''Thanks for caring.'' I said.

He smiled.

''So… you want revenge?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, I'm gonna fight him.'' I said.

Hiroto looked bothered by something.

''What is it?'' I asked him.

Hiroto sighted.

''There's one thing that all the teammates would like to ask you.'' He said serious.

I looked a bit scared.

''What?'' I asked.

''Why did you have a sword in your bag?'' Hiroto asked shocked.

I sighted.

''I could expect this question.'' I said.

I looked him in the eyes.

''Hiroto-san, I'm not just a regular girl. I came here with a mission.'' I said.

Hiroto looked shocked.

''A mission? What kind of?'' He asked me.

''I have been given the order to protect all the Inazuma Japan members against Casgar. He's trying to kill you all.'' I said.

Hiroto turned paler that he already was.

''K-Kill us?'' He asked shocked.

I nodded.

''I'm here to protect you all against this evil.'' I said.

Hiroto looked compassionate at me.

''That must be hard. Being far away from your family.'' He said.

I nodded.

''I miss my father terribly. My mother and brother already passed away and I'm so scared that he will be killed too if I'm not in the castle to protect him.'' I said.

''Wow, wow wow, wait. Not so fast. Castle?'' Hiroto asked suspicious at me.

I nodded shy.

''I'm… a princess.'' I said.

Hiroto looked shocked at me.

''Oh my gosh, you're a princess?'' He asked.

I nodded.

''Yes… My father is the king of Daleville. A big country on the other side of Japan. We rule a big part of Japan. Only, we don't give interviews and we don't want to be disturbed, so almost no one knows about our existence.'' I explained.

Hiroto still looked shocked.

''Wow, that's a lot of shocking information in a couple of minutes.'' He said.

I smiled.

''I hope you can handle it.'' I said.

Then, my glare turned sad.

''I'm sorry, Hiroto-san, for putting you and all the others in such a worry.'' I said.

Hiroto smiled at me.

''No, it's okay. I'm glad you're save.'' He said.

I smiled at him.

''Arigato…'' I whispered.

Then, Hiroto stood up.

''I have to go now. Take your rest, please.'' He said.

''Hiroto-san, matte kudasai!'' I shouted.

Hiroto turned around.

''What is it?'' He asked me.

''Please don't leave me alone…'' I whispered.

Hiroto looked surprised.

''Stay with me…'' I whispered again.

''Ariane-san…'' He said.

He smiled at me and walked towards me. He bend forward and pressed a kiss on my forehead.

''I'll be back really soon, okay? I promise.'' He said with a smile.

I started to blush really intense.

''Okay…'' I replied.

''Take care, Ariane-san.'' Hiroto said.

''H-Hai.'' I replied.

Then, Hiroto left the room. I felt a huge, warm sensation going through my body.

''What is this feeling?'' I asked myself.

I wanted to squeal really hard and a bright smile appeared on my face.

_**~ End of Chapter Two ~**_

(Sorry for the short chapter, but I just don't feel… inspired anymore to write further. I used to have amazing ideas for this story, but I think I'm falling into a slight depression. Gomen…)


	3. Chapter 3

_**~ Chapter Three: Feelings ~**_

_Ariane's P.O.V._

The next day I woke up, I saw that I was still lying in the same bed. I examined the room.

''What is this place?'' I asked myself.

Then, I heard someone knock on the door.

''Can I enter?'' I heard Hiroto's voice.

''H-Hai.'' I replied.

The door opened slowly and Hiroto stepped inside with a smile on his face.

''How are you feeling?'' He asked me.

''I'm feeling fine, I guess.'' I replied.

He sat down on a chair beside me.

''That's good.'' He said with a smile.

''Ano… Hiroto-san?'' I asked him.

''Nane?'' He replied.

''What is this place?'' I asked him.

He smiled.

''You're in my house.'' He said.

I turned really red.

''Y-Your house?'' I asked shocked.

He nodded.

''Yeah, I brought you here yesterday.'' He said.

''Oh my gosh, I didn't know I was such a bother to you.'' I said ashamed.

''No! You aren't.'' He replied.

''I'm just profiting from you and your kindness. I'm so sorry!'' I said, while I stood up.

I immediately felt dizzy and fainted again. Hiroto caught me.

''Hey, easy, easy!'' He said to me, while he supported me back in the bed.

''Hiroto-san… Gomenasai…'' I said weak.

''Shh… It's okay. Take your rest.'' He said with a smile.

I shook my head.

''No… I can't rest with the idea in my head that you're being too nice to me. I don't deserve that.'' I said.

''Why don't you deserve that?'' He asked me.

''Because I didn't protect you guys well. Otonashi-san was in danger and I wasn't there on time.'' I said in panic.

I tried to leave the bed again, but Hiroto pushed me back.

''Lay down.'' He said sweet, but strict.

I sighted and obeyed.

''Hiroto-san, please let me go…'' I begged.

''No, not unless you're fully recovered.'' He said.

''But I am! Besides, you only know me for one day. Isn't this a bit weird?'' I asked him.

He shook his head.

''Where else would you go? I know you don't have a place to stay.'' He said.

''How did you know?'' I asked him shocked.

''I did some research.'' He said, while he winked.

My cheeks turned red.

''W-Why?'' I asked him.

''Because I want to get to know you better.'' He replied.

I didn't dare to say anything anymore. I tried to leave the bed once again.

''Let me go!'' I said stubborn.

Hiroto sighted and pushed me back once more.

''No, you're to weak.'' He said.

I looked him into his teal eyes, who stood determined. I fell silent.

''Are you feeling all right?'' He asked me.

I nodded. Then, I came up with something.

''Yeah, but I'm kinda hungry.'' I said to him with innocent eyes.

''Shall I prepare some food for you?'' Hiroto asked me.

I nodded.

''Hai! Arigato gozaimasu!'' I said to him.

Hiroto smiled anime-style to me and left the room. I knew this was my chance to escape the house. I quickly stepped out of my bed and noticed I was wearing some pajamas. Another blush appeared on my cheeks. _He undressed me!_ I sighted in relief when I saw that I still wore my own underwear. _But gosh, he saw me in my underwear_. I blushed once more. I quickly changed into my normal clothes, which were still bloody and damaged, but I didn't care. I walked towards the window and opened it. I looked down and saw I could make the jump. I quickly grabbed my school bag with my sword in it and threw it down. Then, I jumped after it. I deftly landed on the ground on both feet. I grabbed my bag and glared through the window downstairs. I saw Hiroto with a smile preparing my breakfast and I felt a huge guilty feeling.

''Gomenasai…'' I whispered.

Then, I ran off.

_Normal P.O.V._

Ariane noticed it was Tuesday and that she was probably missing school.

''So Hiroto-san is missing school as well for me.'' She said shocked to herself.

The guilty feeling she carried along increased. She didn't pay attention and bumped into two girls.

''Go-Gomenasai!'' Ariane apologized herself.

The two girls looked up at her. One had knee length, black hair with curls on the edges and bangs that covered her forehead. Her bluish black eyes rested on Ariane. For a moment, she saw an irritated glare. The other girl had shoulder length red hair and big green eyes who looked nice at her.

''Oh, it's okay.'' The girl with red hair said.

The one with black hair still looked a bit irritated, but smiled.

''It can happen.'' She finally said.

''Again, gomen. I have to pay more attention.'' Ariane said to them, while she made a deep bow.

''What's your name?'' The red haired girl asked her.

''Kimutso Ariane.'' Ariane said with a blush.

''Eeehh? THE Kimutso Ariane? The princes of Daleville?'' The red haired girl asked shocked.

Ariane nodded a bit shocked too.

''How do you know that?'' She asked.

''My father is a guard at your palace.'' The red haired girl replied. ''He told me a lot about you.''

Ariane smiled at her.

''What are your names?'' She asked them.

''I'm Elle.'' The red haired girl said.

''My name is Angel.'' The black hair girl introduced herself.

''Nice to meet you!'' Ariane said with a smile.

''Where are you going, Kimutso-san?'' Elle asked me.

''I-I….'' Ariane stammered.

''You don't know, do you?'' Angel asked me.

''Well, I actually sort of… ran away.'' Ariane said guilty.

''The princess running away?'' Elle asked shocked.

Ariane nodded.

''Well, yeah.'' She replied.

Angel smiled.

''Then, come with us. We're heading towards the park.'' She said.

''Hai!'' Ariane replied with a smile.

She walked along with the two other girls at the park. In the mean time, Hiroto knocked on the door of his bedroom.

''Kimutso-san? Can I come in?'' He asked.

It stayed silent.

''Kimutso-san?'' Hiroto asked again.

No response. He slowly opened the door and his eyes widened. He saw an empty bed, an empty chair, some pajamas on the ground and an open window.

''Oh god no…'' He said unbelievable.

Just a moment later, in the park, Ariane smiled. She got to know Elle and Angel a little bit better.

''Are you sure I can call you girls by your given names?'' Ariane asked them.

Elle and Angel nodded.

''Yeah, sure. I hate that formal stuff.'' Angel replied.

At that point, two boys crossed the park. Ariane examined them and recognized Endou and Goenji.

''Oh no!'' She shouted, while she crouched.

''What's wrong?'' Elle asked.

''They're not supposed to know that I'm here!'' Ariane hissed back.

Angel nodded.

''We'll handle this.'' She said.

Elle and Angel stood in front of Ariane and pretended to be chatting. They saw the glares of the two boys.

''Can I help you?'' Elle asked.

''Ehhmm… well yeah. We're looking for a girl with waist-length, bright red hair and big, brown eyes. She wears a small, pink ribbon on her head.'' Endou explained.

''Hmmm… who are you?'' Elle asked.

''Oh, I'm Endou Mamoru.'' The brunette with the orange headband said. ''And you are?''

''Elle.'' Elle replied.

She examined Endou and stated that he wasn't that… ugly… Actually, he was pretty hot.

''And you are?'' Goenji asked Angel.

''Starling Angel. But you can call me Angel.'' Angel replied.

''Nice to meet you. I'm Goenji Shuuya.'' The platinum blond replied.

Angel smiled. _He's… hot._ She thought.

''Anyway, did you see a girl like that?'' Endou asked Elle.

Elle shook her head.

''Unfortunately, no.'' She replied.

''That's too bad.'' Goenji replied. ''Hiroto is worrying sick.''

Ariane stiffed by hearing Hiroto's name. _Is he worrying sick about me?_ She felt the guilty feeling increase more and more.

''Anyway, let us know when you found something.'' Endou said.

''We will.'' Elle and Angel replied.

They said goodbye to the boys and waited for them to be around the corner, before turning back to Ariane.

''Oh my gosh, who were those people?'' Elle asked.

''They're people from my school. They play in the school's soccer club.'' Ariane replied, while she stood up and brushed the dirt of her clothes.

''They aren't… ugly.'' Angel said.

''Interested?'' Ariane asked teasingly.

''N-No, of course not!'' Angel replied quick.

Elle raised her eyebrows with a grin.

''Yeah… right.'' She said.

''Oh, don't accuse me. I totally saw you staring at that Endou boy.'' Angel replied.

Elle turned red.

''I wasn't!'' She replied.

The girls almost started to fight.

''Oi, cut it out already!'' Ariane said.

''Right.'' The girls said.

''But Kimutso-san? Why are you running away actually?'' Elle asked.

''Well, long story.'' Ariane replied.

''I like long stories.'' Angel said.

Ariane sighted and sat down on a bench.

''All right. I'll tell you.'' She said.

Angel and Elle sat down beside her and Ariane started her story.

_Hiroto's P.O.V._

''Kimutso-san!'' I shouted over the streets.

_Damn! Where could that girl be?_

''Kimutso-san!'' I shouted again.

I sighted. Then, I saw Endou and Goenji approaching.

''And?'' I asked them.

''Nothing.'' They replied.

''She can't be far!'' I said, while I gritted my teeth.

''Why do you care so much about her?'' Goenji asked me.

''She's injured!'' I replied.

''And besides that?'' Endou ask grinning.

''Besides that? N-Nothing.'' I said.

Endou and Goenji looked at each other with a grin.

''If you say so.'' Goenji said.

''It's true!'' I replied.

''Anyway, let's go back to school. We can't miss too much classes.'' Endou said.

''Yeah, he's right.'' Goenji agreed.

''You guys go ahead. I'm going to search a little longer.'' I said to them.

They nodded and walked away. I sighted. _The boys were right. Why am I actually caring so much?_ I thought about Ariane's sweet face and I felt the need to protect it. _Wait, isn't SHE the one to protect US?_ I started to get confused and shook my head. _That'll come later. First, I need to find her._

''Kimutso-san?'' I shouted once again.

I started to think about the stuff that could be happening right now. Ariane who had fainted on the middle of a road, Ariane getting abducted by a man who wants to rape her, Ariane covered in blood because she's being attacked. I worried more and more with every second that passed. I started to run across the block and approached the park. I saw two girls sitting, along with a bright red haired girl. I looked once more, while my eyes narrowed.

''It's her…'' I said to myself.

Then, I walked towards the park.

_Ariane's P.O.V._

''So that's the entire story.'' I finished my story.

''Wow, a lot has happened to you.'' Elle said compassionate.

''So now you're practically avoiding that Hiroto-kun guy?'' Angel asked me.

''Uhmm… yeah.'' I said, while I looked straight forward.

Then, I saw a red dot approaching in far sight. I narrowed my eyes.

''Oh no…'' I said soft.

''What?'' Elle asked.

''He's approaching!'' I shouted out.

''Who?'' Angel asked.

''Hiroto-san!'' I hissed, while I crouched again.

''You serious?'' Elle asked.

I nodded.

''Just help me already.'' I hissed.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, what do I have to do! He definitely saw me._ I only saw one option: run! I quickly stood up and sprinted away.

''Arigato for everything.'' I shouted over my shoulder.

''It's okay!'' Elle said.

''We'll see you again.'' Angel continued.

The two girls looked at each other and laughed.

''Well, that's an extra-ordinary girl.'' Angel said to Elle.

''I can't believe that SHE'S the princess of Daleville. She's so… shy.'' Elle replied.

Angel nodded.

''Well, I'm curious how she'll survive this situation.'' She said.

The girls laughed again. Then, they quickly saw a guy with red hair passing them by.

''That must be Hiroto.'' Elle said.

''Good luck, Ariane.'' Angel mumbled.

In the mean time, I was running for my life. I would be total ashamed if Hiroto would find me. He would be so angry!

''Kimutso-san! Matte!'' I heard behind me.

By the sound of that, I knew he was close.

''Leave me alone!'' I shouted, while I ran faster.

Then, I quickly felt how someone dragged me into a narrow alley. Someone covered my mouth with a hand. My eyes widened and I panicked.

''Let me go!'' I shouted, but it was muted by the hand.

I saw Hiroto passing by. He didn't notice me. Then, the hand let go of me. I turned around and looked straight into the face of Casgar.

''Hello, my dear bride.'' He said grinning.

My eyes widened even more.

''Ca-Casgar!'' I shouted.

''Surprised to see me?'' He asked innocent.

''I thought…'' I mumbled.

''You thought you wiped me off, did you?'' He asked.

He brought his face closer to mine.

''You can't get rid of me that easily.'' He hissed.

I started to feel scared.

''What do you want?'' I asked him.

''The same thing as before. You as my bride.'' He said.

''Never!'' I shouted.

''Then poor Inazuma Eleven members.'' He said, while he pouted.

''What do you mean?'' I asked surprised.

''Well, I have some men standing by the school. If you refuge to come with me, I'll let them attack the school.'' He said with an evil grin.

''No way…'' I said breathless.

''So what is it going to be?'' Casgar asked me.

I turned my glare towards the ground.

''Don't hurt them!'' I shouted. ''I'll… be your bride.''

Casgar grinned evil.

''I already thought so.'' He said.

He grabbed me by my arm and dragged me into a car.

''Drive!'' He commanded the driver.

Then, the car drove away. I felt a tear running down my cheek.

''Minna…'' I whispered.

We passed Raimon Junior High and I saw men in black suits who were bowing at the car. I knew they belong with Casgar.

''Are they leaving?'' I asked Casgar.

He nodded.

''Yes, they are.'' He said.

I sighted in relief. Then, I turned my glare outside again.

''So, we already should make some wedding plans.'' Casgar said teasingly to me.

I felt like I had to puke.

''Do whatever you want.'' I said cold.

Casgar grinned.

''Come on, my dear. This is supposed to be the best day of your life.'' He said.

''Well, I can already tell you: It isn't.'' I replied.

He looked angry at me.

''But still, you're going to do what I say. Or else…'' He said.

I gulped.

''H-Hai.'' I replied.

_Normal P.O.V._

''Where is she now?'' Elle asked Angel.

Angel looked at her GPS system.

''She's heading towards Casgar's villa.'' Angel stated.

Elle sighted.

''Shouldn't we have her about our true identity?'' She asked Angel.

Angel shook her head.

''It's better for her not to know about our mission.'' She replied.

Elle sighted.

''I feel kind of bad.'' She said.

''It's for her own sake.'' Angel replied.

She stopped a cab.

''Well, let's follow them.'' She said.

Elle nodded.

''Hai!'' She replied.

_Ariane's P.O.V._

''This is the hallway.'' Casgar said, while we stepped into the villa.

It had the size of a castle, but it was still called a villa.

''So?'' I asked him cold.

''Well, this is going to be the place where you're going to live. You're better getting used to it.'' Casgar replied.

I rolled with my eyes.

''Whatever you like.'' I said.

Casgar suddenly grabbed me by my arm and I gasped.

''You dirty little brat. Don't speak to me like that.'' He hissed, while he tightened his grip.

My arm started to hurt.

''Kyaa… You hurt me!'' I shouted.

Casgar let go of me and looked mean at me.

''Go upstairs. We'll find a suitable bridal dress for you.'' He said.

He beckoned a maid, but also a big guy.

''This guy will make sure you won't escape again.'' He said with an evil grin.

I gulped and followed the maid. She led me into a room and opened a closet. It was full of bridal dresses.

''Please pick one that you like.'' She said polite, while she made a bow.

I walked into the closet. Normally, I would have loved this, but now it made me sick.

''I don't want to wear any of these.'' I shouted in anger.

''You have to, miss.'' The maid replied.

I grabbed a dress and let my hand glide the fabric.

''I'm sure that one would suit you lovely.'' The maid said with a smile.

''I want to destroy it.'' I replied cold.

The maid looked a bit shocked.

''Ehh… follow me, please.'' She said quickly.

We walked further into the closet.

''I laid this one apart for you. I thought you would like it.'' She said, while she showed me a bridal dress.

It had a deep open back and it was strapless. It was bright white and the dress had an extended part on the back of it, which made the dress long and huge. The edges had sparkles on them and there was also a white band, which was made to wear around my upper arm. There was a big, white flower for in my hair.

''No no no, I'm definitely not gonna wear that.'' I said.

The big guy glared angry at me.

''You have to…'' The maid whispered.

I looked scared.

''I don't want to…'' I said.

I got slapped in the face by the big guy. It made me really scared. Tears formed in my eyes.

''All right, all right! I'll wear it.'' I said.

The maid smiled and offered to help me. I nodded.

''Hey you, big guy. Could you turn around please?'' I asked irritated.

Luckily, the guy did what he has been asked. The maid helped me into the dress and putted the flower into my hair. She brought me to a mirror.

''Tadaa.'' She said.

I looked stunning, but I felt like I had to puke.

''Now it's time for some make-up.'' The maid said, while she dragged me to another room.

I sighted and followed her. I was already lost, so it didn't matter anymore.

_Normal P.O.V._

''Are we there yet?'' Elle asked Angel.

''Yeah, according to the GPS, we have to be on the location.'' Angel said back.

She made the cab stop and paid to the driver.

''Is this the villa?'' Elle asked shocked.

She looked up to the amazing building.

''Yep, it is.'' Angel replied.

''So, what's the plan?'' Elle asked.

''We're going to try to sneak inside through a window on the second floor.'' Angel replied.

Elle nodded.

''Let operation: Save the princess begin!''

_Ariane's P.O.V._

''Done!'' The maid said with a smile, while she laid the last make-up tool away.

She gave me a mirror. I looked at myself. My make-up was beautifully done.

''A-Arigato.'' I said soft.

I felt terribly sad. I already admitted to the fact that there was nothing I could do anymore, so I just accepted the thought of me getting married to the guy who killed my brother.

''Hime-sama? Please follow me.'' The maid said, while she guided me downstairs. She took me to a big dancing room. There were white flowers everywhere and in the entire back of the room, Casgar was standing in a white suit with a red rose. He grinned at me, while he examined me. I felt really uncomfortable. I also saw a guy who apparently was the one who was going to do the ceremony. I gulped as I shred forward.

''My beautiful bride.'' Casgar said as he lifted my hand and gave a kiss on it.

I felt disgusting.

''Just do this quickly.'' I said cold.

''As you wish, my dear.'' Casgar replied.

He nodded at the man who opened a book. I didn't pay attention to what was all said. I only could think about the fact that I was getting married at the age of fourteen and that I would be made the wife of the man who killed my brother. Then, suddenly, a person crossed my mind. His red hair and teal eyes matched his bright appearance.

''Hi-ro-to…'' I mumbled, while I felt like I had to cry.

I felt Casgar digging his nails into my hand, which hurt. I immediately stopped crying.

''Casgar Julius du Retougé, are you taking Ariane Miguela Kimutso, Princess of Daleville as your wife and do you promise to stay by her side, no matter what happens?'' The man asked Casgar.

Casgar turned towards me and gave me a smile which made me sick.

''I do.'' He said with a grin.

''Ariane Miguela Kimutso, Princess of Daleville, are you taking Casgar Julius du Retougé as your husband and do you promise to stay by his side, no matter what happens?'' The man asked me.

''I…I…'' I stammered.

Then, the ballroom door slammed open.

''Not today.'' I heard an exciting voice, which I recognized immediately.

''Elle!'' I shouted out of happiness.

''Get your dirty hands off her.'' I heard Angel's voice.

''Angel!'' I shouted.

They ran towards us.

''Casgar, free the princess.'' Elle said, while she pointed a gun at him.

Casgar growled.

''What's this for nonsense!'' He shouted. Angel quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me away from Casgar.

''This way, Kimutso.'' She said, while she ran towards the door.

Some guards immediately blocked it. Angel knocked them down and opened the door.

''Come on, Elle. Hurry!'' She shouted at Elle.

''Hai!'' Elle replied.

She quickly followed her friend and ran out of the ballroom.

''Where are we going?'' I asked them.

''Away from here.'' Angel replied.

''Oh, and I've got your clothes.'' Elle said with a smile, while she handed me a bag.

''Arigato!'' I said happily, while we kept running.

We left the villa and jumped into a cab that was standing outside. It drove away with immense speed.

''Thank god, you're safe.'' Elle said.

''Okay, this is really freaky. What are you girls?'' I asked confused.

Angel smiled.

''We're hired by your father.'' She explained. ''It's our job to keep you out of the hands of Casgar.''

''We're not allowed to help you protecting the Inazuma Eleven members.'' Elle said. ''That's something you have to do on your own.''

''But if things get out of hand…'' Angel said.

''… We're here to help.'' Elle finished.

I smiled at the girls, while I started to cry.

''A-Arigato.'' I said sobbing.

I couldn't think of anything else. Elle smiled at me.

''We're taking you to a safe place.'' Angel said.

''Where?'' I asked.

''To Hiroto's house.'' Elle continued.

''W-What?'' I asked shocked.

''He's the one that cares for you. We already saw that.'' Elle said, while she winked.

''I can't go to Hiroto...'' I said.

''Believe us, you can.'' Angel said.

We stopped in front of the park. We stepped out of the cab and Angel paid again at the cab driver. Then, the cab drove away.

''Well, take off that wedding dress and change to normal.'' Elle said.

''Wait, what? In the middle of the park?'' I asked blushing.

''We'll cover you.'' Angel said.

I looked twice, before I knew for sure that no one was coming. I quickly dressed back to normal and stood up.

''Arigato.'' I said to the girls with a bright smile.

''That's better.'' Elle said.

''Now, go to Hiroto. I bet he's really worried.'' Angel said.

I sighted.

''Wish me luck…'' I mumbled.

The girls smiled and waved at me, while they said goodbye.

''And don't forget, we're watching you.'' Elle said.

''Take care!'' Angel said.

Then, they disappeared out of sight. I sighted and sat down on a bench. Dark clouds started to form in the sky.

''Oh great…'' I said.

I heard a rumble and rain was suddenly falling down like crazy. In less then three seconds, I was totally soaked.

''Yeah, awesome! I just needed that.'' I said.

I felt horrible and started to cry. Everything came out. The death of my brother, my father alone in the castle, me, here without friends, the guilty feeling I had when I thought of Hiroto, the abduction and wedding with Casgar, just everything. I couldn't stop and pulled the hood of my pink vest over my head, so I was covered more.

''Kimutso-san?'' I suddenly heard.

I looked up and saw Hiroto standing in the entrance of the park. He was soaked and he was panting.

''Thank god, I found you.'' He said relieved.

Before I could say anything, he walked towards me and pulled me into a tight hug.

''I was so worried.'' He mumbled.

I looked shocked for a moment and didn't know what to do. A blush appeared on my cheeks.

''Hiroto-san…'' I whispered.

Then, Hiroto let go of me and his eyes stood happy.

''Never ever scare me so much again.'' He said.

''Hiroto-san, why do you care so much about me?'' I asked.

Hiroto turned a bit red.

''I… don't know.'' He said.

I shivered.

''Are you cold?'' Hiroto asked me.

''Yeah, but it's fine.'' I said.

Hiroto pulled off his Inazuma Eleven Jacket and lay it around my shoulders.

''Better?'' He asked me.

''But now you're cold!'' I said.

He shook his head.

''That will be fine. Well, come on. Let's go to my house.'' He said, while he laid an arm around me and supported me all the way to his house.

On the way towards it, I actually felt how tired I actually was. I started to feel dizzy.

''Hiroto-san…'' I mumbled.

''Nane?'' He asked me.

''I don't feel very well.'' I said.

Then, I fainted.

_Normal P.O.V._

When Ariane woke up again, she lay on a blue coach with a white plaid. Hiroto just walked in with two mugs.

''You're awake.'' He said relieved.

''Am I in your house?'' Ariane asked him.

He nodded.

''I live on my own.'' He said.

''Really? Isn't that hard?'' Ariane asked him.

Hiroto shook his head.

''I've been alone since I was a little kid.'' He explained to her.

Ariane sighted.

''I'm so sorry for you.'' She said.

''Don't be!'' Hiroto replied.

He handed her a mug.

''Here. Hot chocolate. I think you'll enjoy it.'' He said, while he smiled.

Ariane started to blush from his kind smile, while she took the mug.

''A-Arigato.'' She said, while she sipped a bit of the hot drink.

''Are you feeling better?'' Hiroto asked her.

Ariane nodded.

''What happened?'' She asked, while she took another sip from her hot chocolate.

''You fainted on the streets.'' Hiroto said an bit worried.

''I'm sorry.'' Ariane said.

''You don't have to apologize for that. You can't help it.'' He said with a smile.

''Arigato… But how did I ended up here?'' She asked curious.

''I carried you.'' Hiroto replied.

Ariane felt a huge blush coming up.

''You… carried me?'' She asked shocked.

Hiroto nodded.

''You were ice cold. I was really worried.'' He said.

Ariane sighted.

''Sorry for worrying you.'' She said.

''You must stop apologizing for things so much.'' Hiroto said laughing.

Ariane blushed.

''So… Hiroto. I actually have a request.'' She started slowly.

Hiroto sipped from his drink and looked at her.

''What is it?'' He asked.

''Can I… stay here for the night?'' Ariane asked him shy.

Hiroto smiled.

''Of course you can. Actually, you can stay longer if you want to.'' He said.

Ariane smiled bright.

''Really? That would be so nice!'' She shouted happily.

Hiroto laughed.

''It feels nice to have your company for a while.'' He said.

''H-Hai.'' Ariane replied.

She took another sip from her drink. Then, she realized she was in that pair of pajamas again.

''Huh? I'm wearing other clothes.'' She said embarrassed with a red head.

Hiroto turned red too.

''Yeah, gomen… But I couldn't let you wear those wet clothes. You would catch a cold.'' He said.

''Ow gosh, this is embarrassing.'' Ariane said with a blush.

Hiroto smiled.

''Don't worry. I only undressed you until your underwear.'' He said.

Then, he turned red, because he was embarrassed about what he just said. Ariane smiled.

''It's okay. It was for my own sake.'' She said.

Hiroto still blushed.

''I'm not a pervert or something!'' He said.

Ariane laughed.

''I believe you.'' She said.

Hiroto smiled.

''Then it's okay.'' He said.

He glared at the clock.

''I think I'm going to make dinner.'' He said.

''Wait, let me help!'' Ariane offered.

Hiroto glared happily at her.

''You want to?'' He asked

Ariane smiled.

''Yes, I would love to! I love cooking.'' She said.

Hiroto smiled.

''Are you feeling good enough?'' He asked worried afterwards.

Ariane nodded.

''Yes, I'm doing fine! Well, let's prepare dinner!''

_Ariane's P.O.V._

I stood at the sideboard with an apron. I was cutting carrots for the vegetable soup Hiroto and I were making. I chopped them in a high speed and let them slide into the pan. Then, I started to make little meatballs. I took some meat and rolled it up into a ball.

''You're pretty fast.'' Hiroto said impressed.

''Yeah, I used to cook all the time in the palace.'' I replied with a smile.

''Do you miss your family?'' Hiroto asked me, while he chopped more vegetables.

''Yes, of course.'' I replied, while I continued making little meatballs. ''And I'm sure they miss me too.''

Hiroto smiled.

''You can call them if you want later.'' He said.

''Really?'' I asked him surprised.

''Yeah, sure. Why not?'' He said.

I hugged him.

''That means a lot to me.'' I said.

Hiroto blushed a bit and so did I. I quickly continued with the meatballs.

''So, Hiroto-san. Tell me more about yourself.'' I said, while I cooked further.

''Well, what do you want to know?'' He asked me.

''Everything!'' I said.

Hiroto started to explain about his time by Aliea Academy. About when he was little, about Kira Hitomiko, his 'sort off' sister as he calls it. I listened fascinated to his stories, while I cooked further.

''Wow, you have had a hard life so far.'' I said shocked, when he finished his story.

''Yeah…'' He replied. ''But I enjoy it now.''

I smiled and threw some meat at him.

''Hey!'' He said laughing.

He threw some pieces of vegetables at me. I laughed.

''You're funny, Hiroto-san.'' I said.

''Please stop calling me Hiroto-san. Just call me Hiroto or Kiyama.'' He said with a smile.

''All right, just Hiroto then.'' I replied. ''You can call me Ariane.''

''Okay.'' He replied with a smile. ''Are the meatballs ready, Ariane?''

I nodded, while I slide them in the pan.

''And now we have to wait for a moment.'' Hiroto said.

We sat down on two kitchen chairs and started to chat. After a while, dinner could be served.

''Itadakimasu!'' We both said.

Then, we ate our soup, while we chatted further.

''Delicious.'' I said, while I took another sip of my soup.

''Yeah, we're a good cooking team.'' Hiroto said smiling.

I nodded. When we finished our soup, we did the dishes together and cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. Then, I yawned.

''You must be tired.'' Hiroto said to me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, it was an intensive day…'' I replied.

Then, I thought about the fact how I ran away from him.

''Hiroto, I'm so sorry for what I did today. I let you make breakfast for nothing, I ran away from you and I worried you. Please accept my apology.'' I said, while I bowed deep.

Hiroto smiled and pulled me into a hug.

''Hey, no apology needed.'' He said.

I turned red again.

''Do you want to go to sleep?'' Hiroto asked me.

I nodded.

''Yes, I'm tired.'' I replied.

Hiroto walked upstairs and showed me the room I lay in before.

''You'll sleep here.'' He said.

After further examination, I stated that this was his bedroom.

''But where do you sleep?'' I asked him shocked.

''On the couch downstairs.'' He replied.

''No way, I can't let you do that. You have to sleep in your own bed. I'll sleep on the couch.'' I said.

Hiroto shook his head and grabbed me by my shoulders.

''You. Sleep. Here.'' He said with a smile. ''Understood?''

''H-Hai.'' I said with a red face.

Hiroto smiled at me.

''Good night.'' He said.

''Good night.'' I replied.

Then, Hiroto left the room. I turned off the lights and crawled into the bed. The entire bed had the lovely scent of Hiroto, which made me blush. I pulled up my knees and formed a small ball in the bed. Then, I closed my eyes, while the scent of Hiroto comforted me. Soon, I fell asleep.

_Normal P.O.V._

''NOOO!'' Ariane shouted, while she soared up in the bed.

She was panting and she felt tears burning in her eye corners. She had a terrible nightmare about Casgar who killed her brother in front of her eyes. Then, he walked threatening towards her, telling her that he would kill her too. Ariane tried to run away, but she wore a bridal dress, that bothered her. She fell on the ground and Casgar jumped on her. Then, she woke up.

''It was just a bad dream…'' She said soothing to herself.

She stood up from the bed and decided to go downstairs to fetch some water. She slowly walked down the stairs, until she reached the living room. She walked to the kitchen and drank some water. Then, she walked back to the living room. She heard the regular breathing of Hiroto. She walked towards the couch and watched his peaceful smiling face as he breathed in and out. Ariane smiled and caressed his cheek. She felt a huge, warm sensation in her stomach. She experienced this before. But that was when she was with a guy she was in love with.

''Am I… in love?'' Ariane whispered to herself.

She glared at Hiroto again. He looked so sweet and hot. Then, Ariane did something she never thought she would dare. She opened the blanket Hiroto was lying under and she lay down beside him, with her face turned away from her. His body heat made her feel calm again. Then, suddenly, she felt how lay an arm around her waist and pulled her a little bit closer. Ariane felt her cheeks glowing. She listened and noticed that Hiroto stopped breathing regularly. _That means he's… awake._ Ariane's blush increased. She felt the arm around her waist tighten, but she didn't want to pull it away. Instead, she crawled against Hiroto and closed her eyes. Then, they felt asleep together peacefully.

_**~ End of Chapter Three ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~ Chapter Four: Love and pain ~**_

_Ariane's P.O.V._

The next morning I woke up, a blush immediately appeared on my cheeks.

I found myself in an embrace from Hiroto. Then, I remembered last night.

''Sodana…'' I said to myself.

I silently escaped from Hiroto's arm and walked towards the kitchen. I decided to make some tea and breakfast, before he woke up. Just to surprise him.

''I hope he likes toast.'' I mumbled to myself, while I prepared some toast.

I smiled and continued with the breakfast, until someone suddenly grabbed me from behind.

''KYAAA ~'' I shouted in total fear and I let myself fall on the ground, while my eyes turned big and watered.

''Oh my gosh, are you all right?'' I saw Hiroto's worried face.

I took a deep breath and soothed myself. Then, I stood up again, with the help of Hiroto.

''Hai, gomen. I thought you were… someone else.'' I said.

Hiroto still looked worried.

''I'm sorry for scaring you, it was just a joke.'' He said with a worried face.

''It's okay.'' I replied to him.

My heart was still pounding like crazy.

''Gomen, I will never do it again.'' He said.

''Stop apologizing.'' I replied wit a smile.

I continued with breakfast.

''What are you making?'' Hiroto asked me.

''Toast.'' I replied.

''I love toast!'' Hiroto said.

I sighted relieved.

''Well, that's good.'' I replied.

''I'm going to take a shower. Is that okay?'' He asked at me.

I turned in a crimson color

''You don't have to ask that. It's your house.'' I said.

Hiroto smiled.

''All right then. I'm back in a couple of minutes.'' He said.

''H-Hai.'' I replied.

My face was still crimson colored when he left.

''Why am I feeling this way…'' I whispered to myself.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already too late to attend school. I sighted and decided that I'll skip today too. I finished Hiroto's breakfast and made some for myself too. Just when I about to finish, Hiroto walked into the kitchen.

''Perfect timing.'' I said smiling to him.

''It smells delicious in here.'' Hiroto replied.

I blushed.

''I'm not sure if it's good.'' I said insecure.

Hiroto smiled at me.

''I'm sure it will be delicious.'' He replied.

I blushed once again. _Gosh I really need to stop blushing so much._

''Itadakimasu.'' He said.

I smiled and we both started to eat.

''You see, I was right. It's delicious.'' Hiroto said.

I smiled happily.

''I'm glad.'' I replied.

I glared once again at the clock.

''You're missing school again.'' I said to him.

''I don't care about that. You need someone to take care of you.'' He replied.

I blushed. _Once again…_

''It's okay. I can care for myself. You shouldn't worry too much about me. I'm feeling fine today.'' I said to him with a smile.

''No, I'm not leaving you. Especially not what happened yesterday to you.'' He said.

I gulped. _Does he know about Casgar and everything that happened?_

''Seriously, I was so worried. I can't believe you've wandered around in the city all day long.'' He said, while he shook his head.

I sighted relieved. _Pfew… he doesn't know._

''Huh? Something wrong?'' Hiroto asked me, after he had seen my sight.

''N-No.'' I replied quick.

I took another bite of my toast.

''So, what are we going to do today?'' Hiroto asked me.

''YOU are going to school. I'll be resting.'' I replied to him.

Hiroto shook his head.

''No, I'm not.'' He said.

''Gosh, you sound like a stubborn child.'' I said, while I rolled my eyes.

''Seriously, Ariane. You are the one who's stubborn here.'' He said to me with an irritated undertone.

I immediately heard it.

''Gomen, Hiroto. But you must stop worrying so much about me. You've only known me for three days now.'' I said.

''Like I care.'' Hiroto replied.

I sighted and smiled.

''Hiroto, listen to me. Sometimes, I like it to be alone for a while. There's a lot where I want to think about.'' I said.

Hiroto laid down his cutlery.

''Ariane, listen. I feel too responsible for you.'' He said.

''I know, and it's really sweet. But it's also unnecessary.'' I replied.

Hiroto sighted.

''Does it really make you happy if I go to school today?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''You can even go to soccer practice.'' I said to him with a smile.

''Seriously?'' Hiroto asked me.

''Of course, I'll be fine!'' I replied with a smile.

''Well then, I'll go. But if something goes wrong, you have to call me immediately.'' He said.

''Hiroto, you're acting like a big brother.'' I said giggling.

He stood up, embraced me and laid his chin on my head. He made my face bury in chest. I immediately started to blush.

''From now on, you can see me as your big brother.'' He said with a smile.

''Fine, but I'm not going to call you Onii-chan or something.'' I said giggling once again.

Hiroto smiled too.

''You don't have too. As long as you know in your heart that I'll be there for you, it's okay.'' He said.

I felt my face become hot. _That's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. _Hiroto still embraced me and rubbed the back of my head. I started to think about the way how my real brother always used to do that and tears formed into my eyes. Hiroto couldn't see them, because he still embraced me, but he felt my shoulders shake.

''It's okay.'' He said soothing to me. ''Cry it all out.''

We stood there for like ten minutes. Then, he let go of me. I couldn't believe we embraced each other for so long.

''Feeling better?'' Hiroto asked me.

I nodded.

''Yes, thanks.'' I replied, while I wiped my last tears away.

''It's okay.'' He replied.

He got dressed in his school uniform, while I made an obento for him.

''Well, I'm off!'' Hiroto shouted.

''Ganbatte ne!'' I shouted at him.

I watched him turning around the corner and sighted in relief. _Finally, he's gone._ Now she could start with her plan. She took a shower first, then got dressed into her casual clothes: A white, short skirt with a white v-neck T-shirt on top of it. Over that, she wore her favorite light pink hoodie and her black ballerina's. She brushed her hair, applied her make-up and putted her small, pink ribbon on top of her head. Then, she fetched her back with her sword in it.

''Let's go.'' She said smiling to her reflection in the mirror.

She walked downstairs, glared at the clock and grinned.

''It's payback time.''

Then, she opened the front door, stepped outside and locked the door. Thankfully, Hiroto gave her a key of the house. She stopped a cab.

''Towards the Casgar Villa, please.'' I told the taxi driver.

He nodded and we drove off.

_Hiroto's P.O.V._

I crossed the schoolyard and entered the school building. I walked inside and entered my class.

''Kiyama Hiroto, how can you be so late?'' The teacher asked me irritated.

''Gomenasai, sensei. I had to take care of Kimutso-san in order to get her better.'' I apologized, while I made a deep bow.

The teacher's look softened.

''All right, but only for this time. Please head quickly to your seat.'' Sensei told me.

''Hai.'' I replied, while I took my seat next to Midorikawa.

''Is Kimutso-san all right?'' He whispered at me, so the teacher couldn't hear us.

I nodded.

''Yeah, she's feeling better.'' I replied.

''Good.'' Midorikawa smiled. ''Everybody was worried.''

''I understand.'' I replied.

''I hope she comes back soon. She's hot.'' Midorikawa said grinning.

Somehow, I didn't like that commentary. I felt a bit… jealous?

''Yo, Hiroto. You're still there?'' Midorikawa asked my, while he waved his hand in front of my face.

''Uhmm, yeah. Gomen. Just some thoughts.'' I apologized to him.

''About what?'' Midorikawa asked grinning.

I slightly turned a bit red.

''Midorikawa! Silence!'' The teacher scolded.

_Saved by the teacher._

''Hai…'' Midorikawa muttered.

I grinned. When it was lunch break, a lot of the Inazuma members came towards me.

''Is Kimutso-san okay?'' Haruna asked worried.

''Yeah, she is. She only needs to rest a bit more.'' I replied.

''I'm glad…'' Aki said relieved.

''I have so many things I want to ask her.'' Fuyuka said.

''I think we all do.'' Fudou said.

''Whoa, who are those two girls?'' Fubuki asked, while he pointed at a red-haired and black-haired girl who entered the school yard.

Endou and Goenji narrowed their eyes. Those were familiar faces.

''Elle-san.'' Endou said.

''And Angel-san too.'' Goenji continued.

''Ahum.'' Fuyuka and Haruna said. ''Explanation please?''

Endou and Goenji explained the story.

''Okay…'' They both said, not satisfied with the fact that they weren't anything special.

''Oi, Endou-kun!'' Elle shouted, while she walked towards the Inazuma Japan members.

Angel followed her.

''Oi, Elle-san. How are you doing?'' Endou asked with a grin.

Fuyuka narrowed her eyes and watched the conversation closely.

''Oi, Angel-san. Nice to see you again.'' Goenji said to Angel.

Angel gave a little smile in reply.

''Hi, Goenji was it?'' She asked.

Goenji nodded.

''So, are you new students?'' He asked Angel.

She nodded.

''Yeah, we're attending this school from today on.'' She replied.

''Awesome.'' The other boys of the team said.

Meanwhile, Haruna felt tears burning in her eyes. She kept staring at Goenji and the way he looked at Angel. He used to look at her that way, but it vanished a long time ago. She couldn't take it anymore and ran away.

''Haruna!'' Kidou shouted, while he ran after her.

In the mean time, Fuyuka stopped being angry too and felt sadness instead.

''Endou, who's this?'' She asked.

''This is Elle, a really nice girl.'' He replied.

''Nice, huh?'' Fuyuka asked.

''Nice to meet you.'' Elle said to Fuyuka.

''Just to remember you. He's MY boyfriend.'' She said.

''Wow, easy. I wasn't looking at him that way.'' Elle said.

''Stop being so jealous, Fuyuka. Geez…'' Endou said, while he rolled with his eyes.

Fuyuka looked frustrated at him.

''So you don't care at all that I'm your girlfriend. You just talk to other girls like you're single.'' She said.

''Fuyuka, now you are exaggerating.'' Endou said.

''You know what, fine! It's over between us!'' Fuyuka shouted at Endou, before she ran away into the school building.

''I'll check if she's okay.'' Fubuki offered.

The others nodded.

''I'm… sorry?'' Elle asked a bit insecure.

Endou gave an awkward smile.

''Yeah, I didn't saw that one coming either.'' He replied.

''It's my fault. Please don't be angry at me.'' Elle said.

''Don't worry. I'm not angry at you.'' Endou replied.

Elle sighted.

''Fortunately.'' She said.

In the meantime, Goenji noticed his missing girlfriend.

''Oi, where's Haruna?'' He asked.

''She ran away in tears.'' Kogure replied.

Goenji bit his lip.

''Gosh, she's so sensitive.'' He said. ''I already was thinking about breaking up. Her sensitiveness is really difficult to bare with.''

The others nodded in agreement. Then, Haruna and Kidou returned. Kidou gave the deadliest glare at Goenji you could ever imagine. Haruna was still in tears.

''Haruna, listen. Can we talk for a moment?'' Goenji asked Haruna.

''Sure.'' Haruna replied sobbing.

Goenji glared at Kidou to tell him that he wanted to speak to Haruna ALONE. Goenji and Haruna walked a few feet away from the others.

''Haruna, listen. I think I'm breaking up with you.'' Goenji said.

''What?'' Haruna shouted, while her eyes widened.

''I'm sorry, but I just consider you as a normal friend. I don't have special feelings for you anymore.'' Goenji tried to say nice.

''No! Please don't! Give it another chance!'' Haruna shouted.

''I'm sorry, Haruna. It's just… not going to work.'' Goenji said.

Haruna's eyes filled with tears again and she ran away for the second time. Kidou ran towards Goenji.

''What did you say to her?'' He asked with fire in his eyes.

''I broke up with her.'' Goenji replied.

Kidou wanted to punch him, but Tsunami, Kogure and Kabeyama quickly pulled him back.

''Oi, Kidou. Easy. You're going to regret that.'' Tsunami said.

''I'M going to regret? He's the one that's going to regret what he did.'' Kidou shouted in anger.

Goenji slowly turned around and walked away from him.

''I'm not done with you!'' Kidou shouted.

Goenji walked back towards Angel.

''That was… interesting.'' She said with a sweat drop.

''Yeah… sorry about that.'' Goenji replied to her.

''It's okay.'' Angel said to him, while she gave him a little smile.

I looked at all the drama and just shook my head.

''Gosh, that's just… weird.'' I said to myself.

''You can say that.'' Aki replied.

She clenched herself at Ichinose.

''Luckily, we still love each other.'' He said to Aki.

Aki smiled sweetly and gave him a passionate kiss.

''You bet we are!'' She said giggling.

It made me smile. _At least some people can treat each other normally._ My thoughts went back to Ariane. _Is she all right?_ I checked my phone to see if she tried to contact me, but I didn't saw anything. I smiled. _I guess she's all right._ Then the bell rang and lunch break was over. We all walked back inside.

_Ariane's P.O.V._

I stepped nervously out of the car.

''Thanks.'' I said to the cab driver, after I paid him.

''Have a nice day!'' He said, before he drove away.

I smiled and glared at the mansion.

''Oh, it sure is going to be a nice day.'' I said, while I glared at the building.

I stepped towards the villa and entered the building. I putted on my sweetest smile to the guard, who was looking shocked at me.

''Hi-Hime-sama!'' He said.

I nodded.

''Where's Casgar? I want to see him.'' I said to him.

''R-Right over here.'' He said.

He took me to a study room. He knocked three times on the door.

''Yes?'' I heard Casgar's voice.

It gave me goosebumps.

''You have a visitor.'' The guard replied.

''Send him in.'' I heard Casgar reply.

The door went open and I stepped inside.

''It's a she.'' I said.

Casgar immediately turned around and his eyes widened.

''Ariane…'' He said.

''Nice to see you again.'' I said, while I faked a smile.

Casgar ran towards me, but I quickly draw my sword.

''Not one step closer.'' I told him threatening.

Casgar started to laugh.

''Oh, now I understand. You came to finish me off.'' He said.

I nodded.

''Exactly.'' I said with a grin.

''And I thought you wanted to marry again.'' Casgar said. ''Well, it's a pity.''

I smiled.

''Anything you want to say, before I cut you in two pieces?'' I asked him.

''Oh yes, let me tell you one more thing. See this red button right here?'' He said to me, while he pointed at a red button on his desk.

''Yes…'' I replied suspicious.

''Well, look closely my dear.'' He said.

He turned on the flat screen on the TV and showed the Raimon Junior High building.

''That's Raimon.'' I said to Casgar.

''Correct. Now watch what happens when I push that red button. After that, you can finish me off.'' He said.

He slowly walked towards the button.

''Wait!'' I shouted.

Casgar looked with a grin at me.

''What is it?'' He asked me.

''What does that button do?'' I asked him worried.

''I was about to show you.'' Casgar said.

''You can tell me in words too.'' I said to him.

Casgar shrugged his shoulders.

''Fine then. I placed a bomb inside the school. When I hit that red button, it goes off.'' He said with an innocent smile.

It made me feel sick.

''Give that button to me.'' I said threatening.

''Or else?'' Casgar asked me.

''Or else I'm going to kill you.'' I said.

''You can do whatever you want. Just know that I reach this button earlier then your sword reaches me.'' He said.

I lowered my sword, because I knew he had a point.

''What do I have to do to receive that button.'' I said.

''You still don't know, sweetie?'' Casgar asked me.

He walked towards me and caressed my cheek.

''Marry me. But before that, I want a kiss.'' He said, while he brought his lips close to mine.

''No, ewww.'' I said, while I dodged him.

''That's mean to say.'' Casgar said to me.

''Stay away, pervert!'' I shouted at him.

He shrugged his shoulders.

''Fine then, but say good bye to Raimon Junior High.'' He said.

I gulped.

''No…'' I said.

''Then, you know what to do. Let me kiss you, then let me capture you and then let me marry you.'' He said.

''Okay. When do I receive the button?'' I asked.

''Right after this kiss.'' He said.

''Okay… Then fine. You can kiss me.'' I said.

He slowly walked towards me and pinned me against the wall.

''Your lips are looking so sweet. Is that cherry lipstick?'' He asked me.

''So?'' I asked him irritated.

''I love cherry.'' He replied.

He brought his lips closer to mine. I squeezed my eyes and waited for the torture that was coming my path. Then, I felt his lips pressing against mine. I felt disgusting, but didn't pull away. Hiroto flashed through my mind and I wanted to cry. Casgar slowly licked my under lip with his tongue, indicating that he wanted to deepen the kiss, but I refused. He slowly raised his hand and started to strangle me. I tried to shake him off, but his grip was too strong. I gave in and opened my mouth. The grip around my throat loosened and I could breath again. I felt Casgar's tongue exploring my mouth and I felt like a horrible creature. After a couple of minutes, Casgar pulled away.

''Good girl.'' He said to me, while he patted my head.

''Just give me that damn button.'' I said, while tears burned into my eyes.

''As you please, my dearest.'' He said, while he handed me the button.

''Thanks.'' I replied cold to him.

''Want another kiss?'' He asked me, while he licked his lips.

''No, thanks.'' I replied.

''Well, I'll call a guard to bring you to your new room. With a lock of course.'' He said grinning.

''Yay.'' I replied sarcastically.

At least I had the button now. The guard guided me away to the room. He walked into my room and locked it behind him.

''Ehmm… Is it not intended that you're staying outside?'' I asked him.

''Not before I had some fun.'' He said grinning.

''What do you mean?'' I asked scared.

''You sure are a pretty doll.'' The guard said to me.

He reached for his belt and my eyes widened. I knew what he wanted.

''No…'' I whispered, slowly backing down.

''It's just a couple of minutes. It will be done before you know it.'' The guard said to me.

''No, leave me alone!'' I said, while tears ran down my cheeks.

The man took off his shirt and lowered his jeans. He walked towards me and threw me on the bed.

''Leave me alone!'' I shouted, while I quickly crawled off the bed.

The man grabbed me by my waist.

''Don't run away!'' He said.

I desperately tried to reach for my bag.

''Let go off me!'' I shouted.

I kicked the man in his stomach and his grip around me weakened. I tried to escape the bed once more, but the man grabbed me again. He slowly zipped down the zipper of my hoodie.

''Nice V-neck. It already reveals a bit from what I want.'' He said, while he stared at my breasts.

''GET AWAY, PERVERT!'' I shouted, while I tried to slam him away.

He tried to list up my skirt, but I punched him in the face.

''You sick bastard!'' I shouted.

This time, I made it towards my bag. I pulled out my sword. The man ran towards me. I squeezed my eyes and stabbed my sword in front of me. I heard a huge scream. I opened one eye and saw that I hit the man in his shoulder. I quickly pulled back my sword, leaving a huge cut on his body. The man clenched his shoulder, which made it easier for me to obtain the key in his pocket. I quickly fetched my bag, unlocked the door and sprinted outside. _Déjà vu! _I dodged some guard, I eventually had to stab some of them and reached the exit. I ran outside, stopped a cab, jumped in and drove away. The rest of the ride, the only thing I did was cry.

_**~ End of Chapter Four ~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**~ Chapter Five: The Trauma ~**_

_Ariane's P.O.V._

''NOOOOOO!'' I shouted, while I flew up straight in my bed.

I was panting and sweating all over my body. My hands reached for my throat, were Casgar's hands were just seconds ago.

''It was a nightmare.'' I said soothing to myself.

I stood up from the bed and found myself trembling on my feet. It was 2 A.M. and Hiroto was already sleeping on the couch. I came home five minutes before him and pretended I was resting on the couch. I hated to lie at him.

''First some water.'' I said to myself.

Slowly, I descended the stairs. I was still trembling and tears burned into my eyes. I walked towards the kitchen, but never made it towards the sink. I lend with my back against the fridge and lowered myself. I suddenly burst out in tears.

''I feel so dirty…'' I said sobbing.

I let my hand slide over the place on my leg where the guard tried to pull up my skirt. I immediately felt goosebumps when I thought back at the experience. I suddenly saw the guard walking towards me. He grabbed me again and threw me on a bed. I didn't noticed anymore that I was just sitting on a kitchen floor. My imagination showed a bed and that's what I believed.

''NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OFF ME!'' I shouted in total fear.

I started to cry harder. Then, suddenly, the lights went on and I was brought back to reality. I looked into the scared face of Hiroto.

''Ariane!'' He shouted.

He lowered himself and sat beside me.

''Is everything okay? I heard you screaming. I thought you were in danger.'' He said worried.

His eyes stood big and worried. I looked into those eyes and the only thing I could do was cry harder. I missed that glare so much. Especially when Casgar…

''NO!'' I shouted again and backed away.

Hiroto looked astonished.

''Ariane, what's wrong? You can tell me.'' He said worried.

I looked at Hiroto, but I didn't saw his face but Casgar's. When Hiroto tried to come closer, I only backed away more and more, because I thought it was Casgar who tried to strangle me again.

''Stay away!'' I shouted in fear.

My big, brown eyes were totally widened and tears rolled out of them. Hiroto got more confused with every second that passed by.

''Ariane, don't worry. It's me, Hiroto! You don't have to be scared.'' He said.

I stopped.

''Hiroto?'' I asked.

My hyperventilation stopped for a few seconds.

''Yes, it's me. Nobody else.'' Hiroto said, while he tried to come closer to me.

I didn't move. I glared at him with my big eyes. He laid his hand on my shoulder. I suddenly saw the grinning head of the guard, who tried to rape me. I pushed Hiroto off me, jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. I hid myself behind the couch.

''G-Go away!'' I said with a trembling voice.

I saw Hiroto's huge eyes. I knew I was hurting him and I knew he was trying to help me. But the only thing I thought when he approached me, was the fact that he tried to kill me.

''Ariane, what happened to you? Why are you so scared?'' Hiroto asked.

''Leave me!'' I shouted.

''Ariane, reveal yourself. Don't hide behind the couch.'' Hiroto said with a sight.

''No!'' I replied stubborn.

''Why not?'' He asked.

''You're gonna kill me.'' I replied.

''Ariane? Are you crazy? Of course I'm not gonna kill you.'' Hiroto replied.

I slowly stood up.

''Really? You won't?'' I asked scared.

Hiroto nodded.

''Of course not. Why would I hurt you?'' He asked me.

I smiled a bit, but was still crying.

''Ariane, be honest. What happened to you?'' Hiroto asked me.

''N-Nothing.'' I lied.

''After all this, you think I still believe you when you say that?'' Hiroto asked. ''Gosh, you're naïve.''

''Never mind. Just leave me. I don't wanna talk about it.'' I replied.

''Is it something that I did?'' Hiroto asked.

''No, it has nothing to do with you.'' I replied.

Hiroto sighted.

''Come here.'' He said, while he walked towards me.

''What are you going to do?'' I asked scared.

''Just a hug.'' Hiroto said, as he embraced me.

''NO! LET GO OFF ME! DON'T RAPE ME!'' I shouted in panic.

By those last three words, Hiroto's eyes widened.

''Rape… you?'' He asked suspicious, while he quickly let go off me.

I immediately back away three steps. Then, I realized what I said.

''W-Wait, I didn't knew what I said.'' I tried.

''Ariane… did somebody tried to rape you?'' Hiroto asked.

His big, teal eyes stood worried and I couldn't take it anymore. I started to sob again.

''Y-Yes…'' I whispered.

Hiroto heard it clear.

''WHAT?'' He shouted out of anger.

''I-I know, gomen! I should've never left this house. I should've listened to what you've said!'' I stammered.

''Wait… you left the house?'' Hiroto asked me.

I nodded guilty.

''T-Today.'' I whispered.

''Where were you going?'' He asked me.

I sighted.

''This is going to be a long story.'' I said soft.

''I don't mind.'' Hiroto replied cold.

I knew he was angry at me and I didn't dare to explain him about Casgar. But I took a deep breath and told him everything. From the moment I met Casgar in the alley when I had run away from Hiroto till the moment I entered this house just before him a while ago.

''I can't believe this…'' Hiroto said devastated.

''I-I'm so sorry.'' I said to him, while I started to cry all over again.

''It's okay. I knew you meant it well.'' He said.

''I can't believe you're forgiving me for what you did. I was lying to you again.'' I said.

''I know. But sometimes, someone needs to be forgiven for what he did. Even if it's the second time.'' Hiroto said.

This only made me cry harder. Hiroto tried to hug me again, but I pushed him off me.

''No, I don't want your hugs.'' I said.

Hiroto looked shocked.

''Why all of this so sudden?'' He said.

''I don't deserve a person like you in my life. I-I'll grab my belongings and be outta here in two minutes.'' I said, while I ran upstairs.

I dressed quickly back into my casual clothes, folded Hiroto's pajamas, which I wore and laid them on the chair. I fetched my back and walk downstairs again. I saw the confused face of Hiroto.

''Ariane, stop! You don't have to leave!'' He said.

''I know. But I want to.'' I replied.

I opened the front door and without saying another word, I left.

_Normal P.O.V._

The next morning, Elle and Angel were walking across the park.

''I really have to get used to the fact I have to get up so early now.'' Elle said yawning.

''Me too.'' Angel said, while she yawned too. ''But that's the sacrifice you make when you're attending Junior High School.''

Suddenly, Elle stopped.

''Hey, isn't that…'' She said, while she pointed at a bright haired girl who was asleep on a bench.

Elle walked towards Ariane.

''Hey, Ariane. Wake up!'' She said, while she slowly shook Ariane's body.

''Huh? What?'' Ariane asked sleepy, while she opened her eyes. She was lying with her head on her bag and slowly raised.

''What are you doing here?'' Elle asked surprised.

Angel joined her.

''Aren't you supposed to be with Hiroto-san?'' She asked.

''Or on your way to school?'' Elle continued.

''That's not gonna work in my case.'' Ariane said.

She explained the whole story towards her guardians.

''Oh my god, we're the worst guards ever.'' Elle said.

''You almost got raped?'' Angel asked shocked.

Ariane nodded.

''I can't believe our bracelets didn't went off.'' Elle said.

She and Angel looked at the bracelets they were wearing.

''What's that?'' Ariane asked.

''Special bracelets.'' Angel answered.

''They start to bleep and light up when you're in danger.'' Elle continued.

''But yesterday, we didn't hear a thing at all.'' Angel said.

''Maybe because we weren't paying attention.'' Elle said guilty.

She and Angel made a deep bow in front of Ariane.

''Hime-sama, we're sorry.'' They said.

Ariane smiled.

''Stop that bowing stuff. It makes me nervous.'' She said. ''And you're forgiven.''

''Really?'' Angel asked.

Ariane nodded.

''Well, come on guys. You have to go to school.'' Ariane said.

''So do you.'' Elle replied with a frown.

''No no no, then I'll see Hiroto or other Inazuma Japan members. I can't have that.'' Ariane said.

''Fine. Then we're not going either.'' Angel said, while she folder her arms.

Ariane sighted.

''Come on, guys. Don't be like this.'' Ariane said.

''We can't risk another fact that you're trying to face Casgar all on your own again.'' Elle said.

''It won't happen again. I promise.'' Ariane said.

''No! You're coming.'' Angel said, while she dragged Ariane with her.

''No, let go off me!'' Ariane said irritated.

''No!'' Elle and Angel both replied.

They lifted her up in the air and took her with them towards school.

''Just put me down!'' Ariane said irritated, when they reached the school.

Angel and Elle grinned.

''We made it.'' They said.

Ariane growled, but followed the girls into the school. She quickly changed into her school uniform in the girls bathroom and attended her class.

''Ariane!'' Haruna shouted, when Ariane took her seat next to her. ''You're back.''

Ariane smiled sheepishly.

''Yeah, I feel better now.'' She replied.

''I'm so glad you're back. A lot of things have happened.'' Haruna said.

Soon, her glare turned sad.

''Like what?'' Ariane asked curious.

''Well… Goenji broke up with me yesterday.'' Haruna said sad.

Ariane's eyes widened.

''No… You're kidding me.'' She replied.

''It's true.'' Haruna said.

She started to cry silently. Ariane laid her arms around Haruna.

''It's okay. You can cry.'' She said soothingly.

''It's just… I don't understand. The last time, he acted cold towards me and treated me like everybody else. I wasn't special anymore.'' Haruna said sobbing.

Ariane rubbed her back.

''Maybe you two weren't just… meant to be.'' She said.

Haruna nodded.

''Well yeah. Maybe you're right.'' She said, while she smiled a bit.

''I'm sure there are a lot of other guys who are interested in you.'' Ariane said with a wink.

''You really think so?'' Haruna asked Ariane.

She nodded.

''I'm sure!'' She said.

Haruna hugged Ariane.

''Arigato.'' She said. ''For cheering me up.''

''You're welcome.'' Ariane said, while she hugged back.

She sighted. She was lucky that she wasn't in the same class as Hiroto. He was a second years student, Ariane just a first years. The time the accident happened, Haruna was just occasionally in Hiroto's class. Bad luck for her.

''Oi, Ariane. The teacher asked you a question.'' Haruna whispered to Ariane.

Ariane looked shocked.

''Ehmm…'' She stammered.

''Sixty-four.'' Haruna whispered at her.

''Sixty-four.'' Ariane said.

''Very good, Kimutso-san.'' Sensei said.

He focused on another student. Ariane sighted relieved.

''Thanks, Haruna.'' She said.

''Your welcome.'' She giggled back.

After a while, it was lunch break. Haruna and Ariane walked outside.

''Hey, there are the others.'' Haruna said, while she pointed at the Inazuma Japan members.

Ariane quickly discovered Hiroto between them.

''You can go. I still have to do something.'' She said.

''Okay. See you later.'' Haruna replied.

Ariane quickly ran away and went to the rooftop of the school. She hang over the railing and let the wind blow her bright red hair to the side.

''There you are.'' She heard a familiar voice behind her.

Ariane turned around and discovered Casgar.

''What?'' She asked shocked.

''Didn't expect me here?'' He asked.

''Why are you here?'' Ariane asked scared.

''You naught doll. You ran away from me again! I really get the intention to leash you.'' Casgar said.

''Very funny.'' Ariane replied sarcastically to him.

''So, Ariane. You know what I said, right?'' Casgar said.

''What?'' She asked.

''When you wouldn't obey my orders, I would take revenge on the Inazuma Japan members, remember?'' He said.

Ariane turned pale.

''No… you haven't.'' She said.

''Check it out yourself.'' He said, while he pointed towards the ground.

Ariane leaned over the railing again and saw the Inazuma Japan members surrounded by men in black suits. They all looked very scared.

''Leave them alone!'' She shouted.

Casgar shook his head.

''For the last time. Come with me and nothing will happen.'' He said.

''Okay okay!'' Ariane cried out. ''I'm coming.''

''Good girl.'' Casgar said.

He made a phone-call and the men disappeared.

''Come with me now.'' Casgar said.

Ariane nodded and a guard bound her hands together with a rope.

''Let's go.'' Casgar said to her with a smile.

The guard lifted Ariane up and putted a cloth with some liquid on it in her face. She accidentally breathed it in and fell asleep.

_Ariane's P.O.V._

When I woke up again. I lay on a bed. My mouth was covered with a white cloth and my hand were still bound together. I noticed someone dressed me up. I wore a black and white maid uniform with high, sexy black knee socks that were attached to my underwear. I wore high, white heels and a white diadem in my hair, made of laces. I tried to undo my hands, but it didn't worked. Then, somebody entered the room. I discovered Casgar.

''Well well, my sweet princess is awake.'' He said.

I screamed some things, but my voice was muted by the cloth.

''Oh, do you have something to say?'' Casgar asked me.

I looked at him with eyes spitting fire.

''Aren't you happy?'' Casgar answered me. ''You wanted this yourself. You were the one who said that was coming.''

I shouted a thing, but he couldn't hear me.

''That maid-costume looks very good on you.'' Casgar said, while he wiped a hair strand out of my face.

I turned my head away from him. Casgar grabbed me by my chin.

''You know you're getting punished for the fact that you ran away again and injured some of my guards.'' Casgar said, while he brought his face close to mine.

My eyes widened.

''That was very naughty of you. But I know something that can make me forgive you again.'' He said, while he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

My eyes started to water. _No, not again! _I desperately started to think about Elle and Angel. _Come save me please!_

''Well, let's see what's hidden underneath that dress of yours.'' Casgar said, while he slowly started to undress me.

I screamed, but it was muted by the cloth. Casgar grinned evil.

''Come on, princess. Don't be shy. I know you're enjoying this.'' He said, while he removed the cloth from my mouth and pressed his lips against mine.

He pushed me backwards and lend on me with his full body weight. He was quite muscled. He grabbed my arm with his hands and deepened the kiss. My eyes widened and I tried to escape. Tears were rolling down my eyes. Then, he continued undressing me.

''Let's have a good time together.'' Casgar said, while he removed the last part, before my whole body was revealed.

The only thing I thought about was Hiroto. Only Hiroto, the boy who truly cared about me, always forgive me and always would be sweet to me. I cried harder. Then, I felt the pain.

_Normal P.O.V._

''Angel, look!'' Elle shouted, while she pointed at their bracelets.

''Oh no, Ariane is in danger!'' Angel shouted.

The girls looked at each other and ran towards the parking lot. They jumped into their silver cabrio with Angel behind the wheel.

''I still think it's so cool that we're allowed to drive.'' Elle said.

''Being a guardian of the princess has his advantages sometimes.'' Angel said smiling.

They drove off, while Elle examined the GPS.

''I don't think you have to tell me where she is.'' Angel said. ''I already have an idea.''

''Casgar's place.'' Elle replied.

''I was right.'' Angel said.

She pushed in the paddle at it's fullest and they gained enormous speed. After a while, they reached the villa.

''Come on, no time to loose.'' Angel shouted.

They jumped out of the car, ran into the Casgar villa and beat up the first guards.

''This way.'' Elle said, who still had the GPS.

She pointed at a room upstairs. They ran up the stairs, threw two guards from upstairs off the staircase and walked further.

''This is the room.'' Elle said, when she stopped before the room.

They heard strange sounds. Angel wanted to barge in, but the door was locked.

''Great, what now?'' She asked.

Elle took her gun.

''Step back.'' She told Angel.

Angel took a step back and Elle pointed her gun at the lock. She fired her gun and the lock broke.

''Let's go!'' Angel said, while she kicked in the door.

Then, they saw the most horrible thing that could happen. Casgar was busy raping Ariane.

''OHMYGOSH!'' Elle shouted.

Angel ran towards Casgar, stabbed him in his shoulder with her knife and pulled Ariane from the bed. She handed her a towel.

''Here, use this for a while.'' She said.

Elle quickly fetched Ariane's clothes and the three of them ran outside.

''Why don't you guys kill him?'' Ariane asked totally upset.

''We're not allowed to.'' Angel replied.

''I swear, we really want to. But we just can't.'' Elle continued.

Ariane couldn't stop crying. She was in total shock. Her eyes kept widened, even after they reached the cabrio and drove off. Elle helped Ariane silently with putting back on her own clothes. Ariane said nothing. She just kept staring in front of her with big, teary eyes.

''Ariane… we're so sorry for coming late. I know that every apology we make isn't good enough to equal the fact that happened to you.'' Elle said silently.

Ariane still didn't reply. Angel looked at her with sad eyes.

''Don't worry. We'll bring you to a save place.'' She said.

She stopped in front of Hiroto's house.

''You have the key right?'' Elle asked.

Ariane said nothing and she made no move to get out of the car.

''Let's go inside too.'' Angel said soft.

They carried Ariane out off the car, opened the door and lay her down on the couch.

''Call Hiroto.'' Angel said to Elle.

She nodded, searched Hiroto's number in Ariane's cell phone and pressed the green button.

''Yes, this is Hiroto?'' Elle heard.

''Hiroto? This is Elle. You have to come home.'' Elle said.

''Is something wrong with Ariane?'' Elle heard Hiroto asked.

''You can say that.'' Elle said.

''I'm on my way.'' It sounded determined on the other side.

Then, Elle heard a click and the phone was silent.

''He's coming.'' Elle said to Angel.

''Good.'' Angel replied.

She laid an arm around Ariane, who was trembling in shock. She cried silently and her eyes were still fully widened.

''Ariane, listen. We're here for you.'' Angel said.

''Yeah, you can lean on us.'' Elle said.

Ariane stayed silent.

''This isn't good.'' Elle said to Angel.

''She is deeply traumatized.'' Angel replied.

''That sick bastard. If we only came earlier.'' Elle said, while she bald her fists.

''But we weren't. We can't change that.'' Angel replied.

Elle sighted.

''You're right.'' She said. ''I feel terrible about it.''

''Me too.'' Angel replied.

Elle sighted deeply. Then, they heard someone entering the house.

''Hiroto!'' Angel said.

''Is she okay?'' Hiroto asked worried, while he take off his jacket.

''Well… no.'' Elle said.

Hiroto kneeled down besides the shocked Ariane.

''What happened?'' He asked worried.

''Casgar…'' Angel whispered.

''He raped her…'' Elle softly continued.

Hiroto's eyes widened.

''No…'' He said.

He turned his glare back at Ariane. He shook her shoulders.

''Ariane? Ariane, reply to me.'' He said.

No reaction.

''You're not alone in this. Me, Elle and Angel are standing behind you.'' Hiroto said.

Still no reaction. Ariane just stayed into the position she was all the time.

''I'm calling a doctor.'' Angel said.

She stood up and just as she wanted to dial the number, Ariane gulped.

''Hi-ro-to…'' She whispered.

''I'm here.'' Hiroto said

Ariane whispered his name again. And again.

''Don't worry.'' Hiroto said, while he wiped away a hair out of her face.

''Hiroto…'' Ariane said again.

It was the only thing she could say, because it was the only thing she was thinking of.

''Ariane, I'm not leaving you alone.'' Hiroto said.

''I'm… scared…'' Ariane said soft.

''I totally understand.'' Hiroto said, while he pulled her into a tight hug.

''I feel so dirty…'' Ariane said, while she buried her head in Hiroto's chest and started to cry.

Hiroto laid his chin on her head and slowly rubbed the back of her head.

''I know, Ariane. I know.'' He said.

Ariane couldn't stop crying.

''At least she's talking.'' Elle said relieved.

''I think she'll be okay.'' Angel said.

Hiroto nodded.

''Thanks for everything you girls did.'' He said.

Elle and Angel smiled and nodded.

''Take good care of her.'' Angel said.

''We'll visit as soon as possible again.'' Elle continued.

Hiroto nodded. Elle and Angel left and Hiroto pulled Ariane a little bit closer.

''You can stay like this as long as you want.'' He said soft to her.

She felt Ariane nod and Hiroto smiled. They stayed for that like a long time. At a certain point, Hiroto slowly let go off Ariane and noticed she fell asleep. Hiroto smiled, slowly lay her backwards on the couch and laid a blanket over her.

''Sleep well, Ariane.'' He said, while he bend forward and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

He was Ariane smile in her sleep. Hiroto stayed by her said and kept stroking her cheek with his thumb.

''I won't let you alone.''

_**~ End of Chapter Five ~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**~ Chapter Six: The Final Battle ~**_

_Ariane's P.O.V._

When I woke up, I noticed I lay on the blue couch in Hiroto's living room with a white blanket over my body. I slowly rose up.

''Hiroto?'' I asked scared.

I didn't want to be alone. Hiroto walked out of the kitchen. He gave her a relieved smile.

''Ariane, you're awake. I was just making dinner. How are you feeling?'' He asked.

''Dirty…'' Ariane replied.

Hiroto sighted and sat down next to her.

''The girls explained me what happened.'' He said soft.

My eyes became watery again.

''I…I thought… He had to be killed. I couldn't let him live any second longer.'' I stammered.

''Didn't you learn from last time that you can't defeat him alone.'' Hiroto said strict.

''I know and I'm sorry, but the urge to kill him was just too strong.'' I said soft.

Hiroto sighted.

''I can't believe what happened to you.'' He said.

''But I had to. Otherwise, they would hurt you.'' I replied.

Hiroto's eyes widened.

''What? You mean, those guys in black worked for him?'' He asked.

I nodded and explained what happened on the school roof.

''Ariane…'' Hiroto mumbled.

''As the protector of Inazuma Japan, I have to make sacrifices.'' I said.

''Yeah, but you can't let yourself getting raped!'' Hiroto shouted out.

''But I didn't plan that. I absolutely didn't want that to happen, but he just forced me. I couldn't escape.'' I said in tears.

''It had to be very traumatizing for you.'' Hiroto said soft.

I nodded an started to sob. Hiroto took me in his arms again.

''But remember, I won't let anything happen to you.'' He said.

''I'm supposed to protect YOU.'' I said laughing.

Hiroto smiled.

''I don't care. You're way too important for me.'' He said.

I blushed. I always did when I was close to him or when he said something sweet. And he's just hot.

''Hiroto… I think your dinner is going to burn if you're not going back to the kitchen now.'' I said laughing.

Hiroto let go off me and walked back to the kitchen.

''Stay there. I'll be done in a couple of minutes.'' He said.

I smiled.

''Okay.'' I replied.

I already felt a little bit better. After a couple minutes, Hiroto fetched me from the couch and took me to the kitchen. The table was covered with a white tablecloth and three candles.

''Awwhh… Hiroto. That's so sweet.'' I said.

_Did I imagined that or did he just blush?_

''Thanks…'' Hiroto replied shyly.

He helped me sit down on my chair like a real gentleman and I giggled.

''I almost feel like I'm on a date.'' I said giggling.

Hiroto smiled too.

''What did you cook today?'' I asked him.

''Spaghetti.'' He replied.

''I love spaghetti!'' I said happy.

Hiroto smiled.

''Lucky me.'' He replied.

He served the spaghetti.

''Oh wow, it looks really good.'' I said impressed.

''You think so?'' He asked me nervous.

I nodded.

''Itadakimasu!'' I said to him.

Then, I started eating.

''Hiroto, this is delicious!'' I said impressed.

''I'm glad.'' He replied with a smile.

''If your football career fails one day, you can always become a cook.'' I said with a grin.

''It's a huge compliment, but I still hope I can play soccer for the rest of my life.'' He replied to me.

I nodded.

''I hope so too.'' I said.

''Hey, do you play soccer actually?'' Hiroto asked me.

I giggled.

''A little. I used to play it with my brother.'' I said.

''Really? What's your position?'' He asked me.

''Defender.'' I replied.

''You should practice with us one time.'' Hiroto said with a smile.

''I would love too. But only just for fun. I don't want to be an official player. I enjoy it much more at the sidelines where I can cheer for you guys.'' I said.

Hiroto smiled.

''Okay, deal.'' He said.

I smiled at him. We finished our dinner and I helped him with the dishes. While drying a cup off, I suddenly dropped it on the floor. It shattered in pieces.

''Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!'' I said ashamed, while I got on my knees to pick up the pieces.

Hiroto did the same thing on the same time and our hands touched each others. I felt a warm feeling going through my stomach. I looked up into his eyes.

''It's okay, don't worry about it.'' He replied with a handsome smile.

I felt my cheeks burn. I quickly turned my glare downwards again and picked up a sharp piece. It made a cut in my left index finger.

''Ouch…'' I said, while I looked irritated at my finger.

''Watch out. Did you cut yourself?'' Hiroto asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, stupid cup.'' I replied.

Hiroto smiled.

''Come here.'' He said.

He grabbed my finger and brought it towards him mouth. My face turned fully pink when he slowly opened his mouth and sucked on my finger. _OH MY GOSH! WHAT'S HE DOING?_

''Better?'' Hiroto asked me innocent, while his warm eyes gave me goosebumps.

''Yes…'' I replied breathless.

Then, he let go of my finger. Somewhere, I felt a bit disappointed. I wanted him to do it longer.

''So, let's get rid of this glass pieces.'' He said, while he picked up the shattered pieces and threw them in the garbage can.

I followed his movements and soon, the kitchen was clean again.

''Sorry again.'' I said, while I made a small bow.

''Stop bowing.'' Hiroto said laughing. ''The only bow I want to see is the tiny pink one on your head.''

I blushed and touched the pink ribbon in my hair.

''Did your finger stop bleeding?'' Hiroto asked me.

I nodded.

''Yes, it did…'' I replied soft.

He smiled.

''Doctor Hiroto saved the day.'' He said grinning.

I started to laugh.

''All right, doctor Hiroto. Now what's my treatment?'' I asked him.

''Watching a movie on the couch with me.'' He replied.

''Is that the only way how I can fully restore?'' I asked him innocent.

He nodded.

''Yes, and it's obliged.'' He continued.

I laughed and followed him to the living room. He turned on the DVD player and I crawled up against him. _Gosh, it's looking awkwardly much like he's my boyfriend._

''Comfortable?'' He asked me.

I nodded with a red face.

''Yeah, uhmm. I'm just cold.'' I replied.

He smiled and embraced me.

''Here, I'll keep you warm.'' He said with a sweet smile.

The blush on my cheeks increased. I couldn't focus on the film at all. I only felt Hiroto's warm embrace. After a while, I felt my eyelids getting heavy. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

_Normal P.O.V._

When Ariane woke up again, she noticed that she was lying in Hiroto's bedroom again. She slowly got up, took a shower, got dressed into her school uniform, did her hair and make-up and walked discovered a peacefully sleeping Hiroto on the couch. Ariane looked at the clock. It was seven 'o clock and time to get up. She slowly shook his arm.

''Hiroto, get up.'' Ariane softly said.

Hiroto slowly opened his eyes.

''Not now already.'' He complained.

Ariane laughed.

''How did I ended up in your bedroom?'' She asked curious.

Hiroto smiled and rose.

''You fell asleep during the movie. I carried you upstairs. I didn't change you, because I thought it wasn't necessary.'' He said with a red face.

Ariane smiled.

''Thanks for carrying me up and sorry that I fell asleep during the movie.'' She said, while she made a small bow.

''What did I say yesterday? You don't have to bow. I'm your friend!'' Hiroto replied laughing.

Ariane smiled too.

''But I'll make it up to you. I'll make breakfast for you. You can take a shower.'' She said.

''Thanks.'' Hiroto replied thankful.

He walked upstairs, while Ariane walked into the kitchen. She decided to make pancakes. Just when she finished the last pancake, she heard a sound. Hiroto walked into the kitchen. He already wore his school uniform.

''It smells delicious in here.'' He said, while he took a deep sniff.

''That because I'm making pancakes.'' Ariane replied with a wink.

''Really? Awesome!'' Hiroto said excited.

Then, he handed her something.

''What's this?'' Ariane asked curious.

''The morning-after pill.'' Hiroto replied soft.

Ariane's cheeks became red, but sadness filled her body. She slowly took the pill and smiled.

''So, that's over.'' She said.

Hiroto rubbed her back.

''I'm so proud of you, you know that?'' He said.

Ariane blushed.

''Thanks.'' She replied.

Ariane fetched a plate, putted on a pancake on it and gave it to Hiroto.

''We better can eat it now. Otherwise it get's cold. I hope you'll like it.'' She said with a blush.

''If it tastes the way it smells, it's gonna be really delicious.'' He said.

Ariane blushed for the thousand time.

''Itadakimasu!'' He said, as he started his pancake.

Ariane smiled anime-style and joined him. After breakfast, they made their obento's and headed off to school.

''Thanks, Ariane.'' Hiroto said.

''For what?'' Ariane replied.

''For keep coming back.'' He said serious.

Ariane stopped and blushed.

''Of course I'm coming back to you. You're the one who keep forgiving me after everything I do, you keep comforting me, you keep smiling at me and the most important, you keep taking care of me. There's no way I'm leaving you behind.'' She said with a red face.

Hiroto blushed too.

''Isn't it obvious. You've been through so much. You need a friend who's always there for you. And I want to be that kind of person for you.'' He said. ''Just like we promised before. You can see me as your brother.''

Ariane's mood turned depressed. _Look, he doesn't see you in the way then the way you look at him._ A voice in her head said. _You're just a good friend of him. Nothing more. He sees you as his little sister. Forget about being in love with him._ Ariane shook her head and tears formed into her eyes. She started to sprint away.

''Ariane, wait! Did I say something wrong?'' Hiroto shouted.

Ariane ignored him and ran further. She reached the school grounds.

''Ohayo, Kimutso-san!'' Aki greeted her joyful, but Ariane ran just past her.

The other Inazuma Japan members looked confused.

''What's with her?'' Kidou asked.

''I don't know. I'm checking it out.'' Haruna said as she also ran inside the school.

At that point, Hiroto arrived at the school yard. He was panting heavily.

''Wow, what's up, bro?'' Midorikawa asked.

''W-Where's Ariane?'' Hiroto asked panting.

''Inside school. She seemed quite upset.'' Aki replied.

''Damn…'' Hiroto said, while he tried to walk into the school.

''Wait!'' Endou shouted. ''What happened?''

''I don't know myself either. We walked together towards school and we were just talking. Suddenly, she started to cry and she ran away from me.'' Hiroto explained confused.

''Weird…'' Kogure said.

''Girls… I'll never understand them.'' Tsunami continued.

''Maybe you should try comforting her.'' Goenji suggested.

''Haruna is on her way.'' Kidou said.

''I'll go too.'' Hiroto said.

''Wait, maybe you shouldn't.'' Fuyuka replied.

''Yeah, maybe you should leave her for a while. Haruna is there for her when she needs someone.'' Aki continued.

Hiroto sighted.

''All right.'' He said.

_Ariane's P.O.V_

I ran into the girls bathroom, locked myself up on the toilet and cried further. Luckily, I was alone. _Baka Hiroto. Can't he see that I like him? _I sobbed. Then, I heard the door of the girls bathroom going open.

''Ariane-san? Are you here?'' I heard Haruna's voice.

''Leave me alone, please.'' I replied to her with tears in my voice.

''Ariane… You don't have to be alone. I'm here for you.'' I heard Haruna say.

I was still stubborn and didn't open my toilet lock. I heard Haruna sight and I knew she sat against my toilet door with her back.

''Ariane, listen. I think I already know what's upsetting you so much.'' She said.

''No, you don't.'' I replied.

''It's about Hiroto, right?'' She asked me.

I stayed silent and that indicated to her that she's was right.

''Are you in love with him?'' Haruna asked me.

''No…'' I replied with a red face.

Luckily, she couldn't see me. Otherwise, she would know immediately that I was lying.

''It's okay. You don't have to tell me. I only want to make clear that you don't must rely too much on the person you care about. It can only break your heart. And I can tell. Look at me and Goenji.'' She said.

I sighted.

''That's sounds very depressed. It looks very confusing to me to doubt every person you care about.'' I said.

I heard Haruna sight again.

''You're right. But I just want to tell you, crying about boys isn't necessary. You have to be strong.'' She said.

I sighted.

''You're right.'' I replied.

I dried my tears and opened the toilet door. Haruna stood steady to hug me. I hugged her tightly and she helped me to remove the black mascara underneath my eyes.

''So, now you look like the happy Ariane we know again.'' She said.

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

''Let's go to class.'' I said.

We went back to class and the rest of the day, Haruna was there for me and I was there for her. I already felt pretty comfortable around her.

''Yay, it's time for soccer practice!'' Haruna said excited, while last period finished.

''Can I come too?'' I asked.

''Sure you can! I was about to ask you!'' Haruna replied.

Together, we walked towards the soccer field. The boys got dressed into their uniforms. Coach Kudou walked towards me.

''So you're Kimutso Ariane, huh?'' He said.

I blushed.

''How did you know?'' I asked.

''Hiroto.'' Coach Kudou replied. ''By the way, I'm coach Kudou.''

''Nice to meet you.'' I said with a smile.

''So I heard from Hiroto that you want to join practice one time, just for the fun.'' He said.

I turned red again.

''Well, yeah but I totally understand if training is serious. I can't just step in.'' I said.

Kudou frowned.

''Well, I can allow it for one time. But I need to know if you're good.'' He said.

I smiled.

''You can see it yourself if you let me.'' I replied.

''That's the spirit.'' He said.

He handed me a spare Inazuma Japan uniform and some football shoes and leg protectors.

''Aki, can you show Ariane the girls changing rooms?'' Kudou asked Aki.

Aki nodded excited.

''Of course! This way please!'' She said to me.

She showed me the place where I could change and I changed into my uniform.

''I didn't know you were going to practice with us.'' Aki said surprised.

''Yeah, Hiroto came with the idea.'' I replied to her.

''You two sure get along well, huh?'' Aki asked me with a grin.

I turned red.

''W-What do you mean?'' I asked.

''Never mind.'' She said quickly with an innocent smile.

I sighted.

''Ready?'' Aki asked me, when she noticed that I putted everything on.

I nodded.

''Let's go!'' I said.

We walked outside and onto the field.

''Guys, today Ariane is training with us. It's just for one time. Be nice to her.'' Coach Kudou said.

Everybody glared at me and I shyly brushed my soccer short.

''Kawaii!'' The boys said, when they saw me.

I thought I imagined it, but I saw a jealous look of Hiroto when he saw the expression of the boys. I giggled.

''What position do you play in?'' Endou asked me.

''Defender.'' I replied with a smile.

''Then, we'll put you on the defender spot.'' Coach Kudou said.

I smiled thankful. Then, we started practice.

''I'm nervous.'' I said to Endou.

''Don't worry. It'll be fine.'' He replied to me with a confident undertone.

It pepped me up. I smiled. We practiced our Hissatsu techniques today. I smiled. I had a few, but I never used them, because I always thought I wasn't strong enough.

''Ariane-san, do you have any Hissatsu techniques?'' Kidou asked me.

I nodded.

''Ehmm, yes. But actually, I think they're too weak.'' I replied.

''Come on, have more confidence in yourself. I'm really curious to see what they look like.'' Endou said.

I smiled. We made a training plan. Goenji would ran up towards the goal where Endou stood in. But before he could shout, he had to get past me. I gulped when Goenji took his position. _Maybe I'm a total failure and everybody will laugh at me._ I shook my head. _No, I have to be strong! I can do this!_

''Ready?'' Goenji asked me.

I smiled.

''Go on!'' I said.

''Fine then. Here I go!'' He said.

He started to dribble towards me. He was pretty fast, but I easily saw through his movements.

''Midnight Kiss.'' Ariane said, while she gave a wink towards Goenji, while she blew a air kiss towards him.

Goenji stopped running and got distracted. Ariane easily stole the ball and ran further.

''Great, Ariane!'' I heard Endou shout.

I decided to run further.

''Oh, no way!'' Kidou said grinning.

He ran towards me.

''Rainbow Ring!'' I shouted.

A rainbow colored ring appeared around me and the ball and formed a protection shield, which bumped Kidou over. I ran further.

''Sugoi…'' I could hear Kidou say breathless.

I turned around to face Endou by myself.

''Ready?'' I asked him.

Endou clapped in his hands.

''Ow yeah!'' He said.

I started to take a sprint. Then, I jumped into the air.

''Lovey-dovey Shot!'' I shouted, while I kicked the ball.

A gigantic heart appeared, which followed the ball towards the net. Behind the ball, there were tiny hearts dancing around.

''Wow…'' I heard the managers say. ''She's strong for a girl.''

I smiled thankful. Endou dived for the ball and managed to stop him. I pouted.

''You see. I told you my Hissatsu techniques would be too weak.'' I said.

''Are you crazy? That was amazing!'' Endou shouted.

''You really think so?'' I asked surprised with a blush.

Endou nodded.

''It's a shame you don't want to be a regular member of the team.'' He said.

I smiled as an apology.

''Sorry, I really don't have time for that. I rather cheer for you on the sidelines.'' I said.

Endou smiled.

''Anyway, that was really awesome.'' Endou said again.

''Thanks.'' I replied thankful.

''Wow Ariane, I didn't knew you were that good.'' I heard Hiroto say.

I didn't reply to him and walked towards the managers. I was still upset about this morning.

''I know, it's hard.'' Haruna said to me.

I smiled at her. At least she understood what I felt.

''It must be hard for you too to watch Goenji every time.'' I said to her.

Haruna smiled.

''I think I'm over it. Maybe we weren't just meant to be.'' She said.

''It's good that you're taking it so well.'' I said.

''Well yeah. I don't like being depressed.'' She replied.

I smiled. Then, my eyes widened and I felt goosebumps running all over my body.

''What's wrong?'' I heard Aki's worried voice.

I couldn't say anything. I could just only point at a men with long, white hair and red eyes.

''C-Casgar!'' I said.

''Who's Casgar?'' I heard Haruna ask.

''He's the guy who send those men in black suits to you guys yesterday.'' I said.

Haruna turned pale.

''I was scared to death when that happened. But suddenly, they went away.'' She said.

''Well, he's the purpose of that.'' I said.

Casgar entered the field.

''Well hello, my dear bride.'' He greeted me.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked shocked.

''I came here to close the curtains for this team.'' He said with an evil smile.

''Sorry but could you please leave the soccer grounds? This is a priv-'' Coach Kudou said, but in the middle of his sentence, Casgar hit him on a sensitive spot in his neck and he immediately blacked out and collapsed on the ground.

''Oto-san!'' Fuyuka shouted, while she kneeled beside him.

''Leave my teammates alone!'' I shouted.

''Ariane, Ariane, Ariane. I already gave you too many chances. You blew them all. This is all your fault.'' Casgar said.

Ariane's eyes widened.

''No…'' She said.

''Go away!'' Ariane suddenly heard Elle shout.

''Leave, Casgar.'' Angel continued.

''Elle, Angel!'' I shouted happily.

Elle and Angel took their positions and Elle took out her gun, while Angel fetched her two knives.

''Don't you dare to touch the princess.'' Elle said.

''Princess?'' The team replied.

''Yeah… long story.'' I said. ''I'll explain it to you all later. First, I need to protect you guys.''

''But why?'' Kidou asked.

''Because I was ordered to.'' I said.

The whole team looked shocked again.

''I'll explain that later too.'' I said.

''You won't get the chance.'' Casgar said.

''Don't you dare to take a step closer.'' Angel said threatening.

''Ow gosh, now I'm scared.'' Casgar replied sarcastically.

He took out a knife and stabbed Angel in her stomach.

''ANGEL!'' Elle shouted.

Goenji turned pale and ran towards her.

''Angel, are you okay?'' He asked.

Angel coughed and blood came out of her mouth.

''That's not good, is it?'' She asked.

The others of the team got scared.

''What are you going to do with us?'' Haruna asked.

''Kill you all.'' Casgar replied.

The team turned pale and Aki fainted on the spot. Haruna kneeled beside her.

''Aki, wake up!'' She said worried.

Casgar started to laugh.

''Ha, look how weak you guys are. I thought you guys were strong, but I think I was wrong.'' He said.

''Don't mess with me!'' I shouted, while I stepped to the front and pulled out my sword.

''Battle me if you dare.'' Casgar said with an evil grin.

He tried to stab Ariane, but Elle shot him in his shoulder.

''Back off!'' She said.

Casgar grabbed his shoulder.

''You dirty little brat.'' He said.

He took his knife and lashed it over Elle's chest. Elle collapsed after the amount of blood she lost.

''Elle, NO!'' Ariane shouted.

''Looks like you're alone now.'' Casgar said.

In the mean time, Aki, Haruna and Fuyuka were crying and the boys of the team looked very pale.

''Step back from Ariane.'' Hiroto said, while he stepped forward.

''Who are you? Her boyfriend?'' Casgar asked grinning.

''No, but I will protect her.'' Hiroto said.

''Hiroto, don't do this. It's dangerous.'' I said to him.

''Nothing is too dangerous if I save your life with it.'' He replied.

Those words gave me a warm feeling in my stomach.

''Awwhh… how sweet.'' Casgar said. ''You're the first one I'm going to finish off.''

''No!'' I shouted back.

I quickly stood in front of him.

''Fine then. I guess YOU want to go first.'' He said.

He raised up his hand and just when he was about to stab me, Hiroto pushed me away, which caused the knife to stab in his shoulder.

''Hiroto, NO!'' I said.

Hiroto closed one eye, because of the pain and laid his left hand on his right, injured shoulder. His whole hand was immediately covered in blood. The blood stream only got worse and Hiroto started to feel dizzy because of the blood loss.

''Hiroto, stay with me!'' I said, while tears flowed over my cheeks.

Hiroto collapsed and I kneel down beside him.

''Hiroto, no! Answer me. Are you gonna die?'' I asked.

Hiroto just closed his eyes. My eyes widened and tears couldn't stop flowing.

''CASGAR!'' I shouted at the top of my voice.

I stood up, my body filled with sadness and anger. I picked up my sword and slowly walked towards him.

''What's up, sweetie. Are you mad?'' He asked with an evil grin.

My body was covered in a dark aura and my hair covered my eyes.

''You… just made… a big mistake.'' I said slowly.

''Oh no, what now?'' He said.

I looked straight up to him.

''You're gonna pay for it.'' I said.

I raised my sword and attacked him with all my might. He fought back and we started a sword battle. Only he had a knife. But he was quite skilled with that.

''DIE! YOU BASTARD! GO TO HELL!'' I kept shouting in anger, while I was still crying.

He easily dodged my attacked. He lashed out with his knife and it hit my right cheek. There was a big cut on my forehead. He also hit my left arm, my side and he made a cut in my neck.

''My my, you're so weak. And you're supposed to be a first-class sword mistress?'' He asked.

I suddenly kicked him in his nuts and his eyes widened. He dropped his guard and I took this moment to lash my sword against his neck. Blood spit out of it.

''Now I've got you.'' I said slowly in my dark aura.

Casgar fell onto his knees and he dropped his knife. His eyes were still widened. His hands slowly reached for his neck. I knew I hit the fatal vein.

''Goodbye.'' I said to him with a smile.

Then, Casgar fainted and I knew he would never rise up again.

''You. Just…'' Haruna started.

''Kill him…'' Aki replied.

''Dude…'' Fudou said.

''That was sick.'' Tsunami continued.

I didn't hear anything. The only thing I cared about know was Hiroto. I ran towards him and kneeled down in tears. He still had his eyes closed.

''Ariane! You're bleeding all over!'' Fuyuka shouted in fear.

That was the moment I noticed all the wounds and deep cuts I had. My blood started running quite fast and the blood loss made me dizzy.

''Ariane!'' Everybody shouted.

Then, I collapsed.

_Normal P.O.V._

Ariane woke up in a hospital bed.

''Where am I?'' She asked confused.

Around her bed stood a big group of teenagers.

''Ariane! You're awake!'' Haruna squealed happily.

''You're going to be okay.'' Aki replied with a smile.

Ariane examined all her bandages.

''Why am I bandaged so much?'' She asked.

''Don't you remember anymore. Those are the spots where Casgar cut you.'' Kazemaru explained.

Ariane remembered again. Then, a nurse came inside her room.

''Everybody, that's enough. Our patient needs rest. You can all come back tomorrow.'' She said.

''Awwhh… now already?'' Toramaru asked.

''Well, see you tomorrow then, Ariane.'' Kidou said.

''Take care!'' Aki continued.

''We love you!'' Haruna added.

Ariane waved at them.

''Later guys!'' She said.

Then, they walked out of her room. The nurse walked towards her.

''How are you feeling?'' She asked.

''Fine!'' Ariane replied with a smile.

The nurse smiled.

''That's good. It's a good thing you've woken up. But you can't leave your hospital bed yet, understood?'' She said.

Ariane nodded.

''I understand.'' She replied.

''That's good.'' The nurse said.

She did a last examination on Ariane and left the room. Ariane sighted and smiled. Then, after a while, four people entered her room.

''Elle, Angel, Goenji, Endou!'' Ariane shouted out.

The four smiled at her. Angel's belly was covered in bandages and she wore a light blue robe. Elle's neck was bandaged and she was a bit pale, but for the rest, they looked okay.

''Ariane, how are you feeling?'' Endou asked.

''I'm feeling okay.'' Ariane replied.

''We were so worried.'' Elle said.

''Yeah, we're sorry that we weren't much help.'' Angel said.

''How could you say that. You were willing to sacrifice yourselves for me!'' Ariane shouted out.

They bend forward and Ariane pulled them in a tight hug, while she stayed up straight in her hospital bed.

''Are you guys already allowed to leave?'' She asked them.

Elle and Angel nodded.

''Yeah. And we have good news.'' They said.

''Really? What?'' Ariane asked curious.

''Instead of going back to Daleville, we're staying in Inazuma Town.'' They both said happily.

''Really? How cool!'' Ariane replied.

''We finished our mission. Now, we just want to live further like normal teenagers.'' Elle said.

Ariane nodded.

''I understand.'' She said.

She looked at Goenji and Endou.

''And why are you two here?'' She asked curious.

''We're here to take care of the girls.'' Endou replied.

Ariane grinned.

''Let me guess. We have to new couples.'' She said.

Goenji grinned and kissed Angel on her lips.

''Yeah, you can say that.'' He replied to Ariane.

Endou pulled Elle into a tight hug and gave a peck on her cheek.

''Count us in too.'' Endou said.

Ariane giggled.

''Well, I'm glad that you four are okay.'' She said with a smile.

Then, her mood turned a bit sad.

''How's Hiroto doing?'' She asked.

''He's okay.'' Elle replied with a smile.

Ariane smiled bright.

''He is?'' She asked happy.

Angel nodded.

''Yeah, they say he can leave the hospital tomorrow.'' They said.

Ariane felt a bit suspicious.

''Wait, how long ago was the accident?'' She asked.

The four teenagers turned a bit silent.

''Three days ago…'' Goenji said.

''WHAT?'' Ariane asked shocked. ''I slept for three days?''

''You were in a tiny coma.'' Endou said.

''Wow…'' Ariane replied.

''Hiroto just woke up yesterday. He kept asking about you, but he wasn't allowed to leave his bed.'' Elle said.

Ariane felt warm on the inside.

''He did?'' She asked with a blush.

The others nodded. Then, they glared at the clock.

''Well, we gotta go. Take care, Ariane.'' Angel said.

''And hopefully, see you soon!'' Elle continued.

Ariane smiled.

''Bye!'' She said.

Then, the four people left her room. Ariane sighted. She really wanted to see Hiroto right now, but she wasn't allowed to leave the hospital bed, because her injuries were too serious.

''Hiroto…'' She whispered.

Then, she heard someone knocking on her door.

''Yes?'' Ariane asked.

The door went open and a red haired boy with teal eyes entered her hospital room.

''Hiroto!'' Ariane cried out.

She immediately wanted to leave her hospital bed but Hiroto pushed her back.

''Shh… you're not allowed to do that.'' He said.

Ariane started to cry and pulled Hiroto into a tight hug.

''Hiroto, I was so worried about you. I thought you were dead.'' She said with a teary voice.

Her cheeks were soaked because of her tears that kept coming. Hiroto wiped them away.

''I'm okay!'' He said. ''I can leave this evening!''

''I just heard. I'm so happy!'' Ariane said, while she tightened the hug.

Hiroto still stood beside her bed, while Ariane sat up straight again. Hiroto pushed her on her back once more.

''You have to take it easy.'' He said.

''I know, but I'm just so happy to see you.'' Ariane said.

''I know and I'm so happy to se you too.'' He said.

''I heard from Elle and Angel that you were worried a lot about me.'' Ariane said.

Hiroto blushed slightly.

''Uhmm.. yeah. I was.'' He said.

''That's sweet.'' Ariane replied.

Hiroto smiled at her.

''How's your shoulder?'' Ariane asked worried.

Hiroto showed his bandaged shoulder.

''It's almost healed.'' He said.

Ariane sighted relieved.

''I'm glad…'' She said.

She kept staring into his teal eyes and the warm sensation in her stomach kept rising. A shiver went through her body.

''Are you cold?'' Hiroto asked her.

''A little bit.'' Ariane replied.

Before she knew it, Hiroto crawled into her bed and cuddled beside her. Ariane's cheeks burned.

''Hi-Hiroto, what are you doing?'' She asked.

Hiroto smiled.

''I'm keeping you warm.'' He said.

We both laid our head on my pillow, while we looked into each others eyes. Hiroto sighted.

''Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't knew what upset you, but I felt really guilty about it.'' He said.

Ariane sighted too.

''It wasn't your fault actually. I just realized something on that point, which made me sad.'' She replied.

Hiroto looked slightly confused.

''What was it, that upset you?'' He asked.

Ariane took a deep breath and decided to finally say what was on her mind for so long.

''You said that I could see you as a brother.'' She said.

''Yes, you could. What's wrong about that?'' Hiroto asked.

He turned a bit worried.

''Don't you want me to be close to you?'' He asked.

Ariane shook her head.

''No no, that's not the problem.'' She said.

Her voice started to tremble and her eyes became watery again. A tear fell down out of her eye corner.

''Hey, why the tears?'' Hiroto asked worried.

''Because…'' Ariane said.

She had to stop, because her voice was cracking up.

''Because I don't want you to see me as a sister! I was scared that if I looked at you as my brother, that you would think about me as your sister. And siblings can't have relationships with each other!'' Ariane shouted out.

Then, she quickly covered her mouth with her hands and turned her glare a little bit downwards. She looked at Hiroto's chest, instead of his eyes.

''Huh? Wait, what?'' He asked shocked.

Ariane squeezed her eyes.

''I knew it. I shouldn't have told you this.'' She said.

She started to cry.

''Ariane, wait! So… you don't want me to see you as my sister, because…'' He started.

''Because I'm in love with you.'' Ariane continued.

She opened her eyes again and focused her glare on Hiroto's chest again. It slowly rose up and down by every breath.

''You're… in love with me?'' Hiroto asked shocked.

Ariane looked up into his teal eyes, who were widened.

''Yes…'' Ariane replied. ''But I totally understand if you're not in love with me. I mean, look at me. I'm just a weak person and-''

Ariane suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence as she felt Hiroto's hand cup around her face.

''Stop saying that, Ariane. You're beautiful, smart, sweet, funny, brave and strong.'' He said.

The warm feeling in Ariane's stomach reached his peak. She couldn't take it anymore.

''Hiroto?'' She asked.

''Yes?'' He asked.

Ariane lend forward and pressed her cherry-colored lips again Hiroto's warm ones. His lips felt surprisingly soft. She cupper her hands around Hiroto's neck too and waited for a response. She felt surprised and shocked when she felt Hiroto kiss her back. She laid her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Hiroto allowed it and soon, they were both strangled into a passionate kiss where they explored each others mouth. After a while, they let go off each other.

''Hiroto! You love me back!'' Ariane said surprised and happy.

''Of course I do. I already loved you after the first day I met you.'' He said.

''Awwhh…'' Ariane replied.

She buried her head in Hiroto's chest and he laid an arm around her.

''I'll promise to protect you, no matter what.'' He said.

''Thanks.'' Ariane replied.

''Ariane?'' Hiroto asked.

''Yes?'' She replied.

''I love you.'' Hiroto said.

''I love you too.'' Ariane replied.

She looked up at him again and gave him another kiss. A kiss that would stay them both by forever.

_**~ End of Chapter Six ~**_


End file.
